Let's Change
by KaelatOTP
Summary: Monsieur Chat et Kaeloo sont désunis par une énième dispute. Toutefois, lorsqu'un événement des plus insoupçonnés frappera l'un d'eux, les quatre amis apprendront à leur dépens que la vie au Pays-Trop-Mignon n'est pas si sécurisée qu'ils ne le croyaient. Pour affronter le mal qui les guette, ils devront creuser dans les profondeurs de leurs âmes.. et changer.
1. Prologue

_Bonzour les Z'amis !_

Les consignes présentées ci-dessous sont valables pour le restant des chapitres, jusqu'à ce que je décide de les changer. _N'oubliez pas : une review est aussi gratuite qu'une lecture._ **Pour les plus pressés d'entre vous, lisez au moins les phrases en gras s'il vous plaît !** :

 **PS : Cette fanfiction est une suite à l'épisode : « Et si on jouait à jouer dans le noir ».** Je m'excuse car la reprise des dialogues est approximative, mais je n'ai pas trouvé l'épisode sur internet. Je sortirai un peu du principe de l'épisode principal, bien entendu !

 **PSS : Récapitulatif de l'épisode pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu** : La petite bande découvre que Moignon a peur du noir. Kaeloo décide alors d'éteindre la lumière et plonger le Pays-Trop-Mignon dans l'obscurité, histoire que Moignon surmonte sa phobie ; et étant donné qu'on est dans la série Kaeloo, ce qui aurait dû être une thérapie partira en couilles –non, jure ?!

 **PSSS : Les mots écrits en gras dans les dialogues sont criés. Ceux écrits en Italique sont des pensées. Ceux écrits en parenthèses sont des incises.**

Eeet... action !

«– Mais ? Monsieur Sat ? Ursula a raison, si tous les chats peuvent voir dans le noir, alors vous aussi ? (S'exclama la grenouille avec plus de surprise qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.)

– Mais bien sûr ! Je n'en rate pas une miette ! D'ailleurs, là, je te regarde… avec insistance... (dit le susnommé d'une voix joueuse qui inquiéta la grenouille, tout en s'avançant vers elle de quelques pas.)

– Euh... oui, oui, bah arrêtez... (murmura-t-elle en reculant au même rythme que ses pas.)

– Oh, ça te fait de l'effet, le têtard ? Tu aimes qu'on t'observe comme ça, hein ?

– C-Comment ça comme _ça,_ Monsieur Sat ?! Z'aime pas ça du tout ! Mais alors là, pas du tout du tout du tout !

– Tes joues me disent autre chose, la grenouille...

Effectivement, les rougeurs qui avaient possédé le teint vert de la grenouille à cet instant-ci, auraient pu éclairer la pièce sans grande difficulté. Bien sur ! En plus d'être sournois, il avait fallu que les chats voient dans le noir ! Mais qui est le taré qui a incrusté cette option dans la nature, sérieusement ? Et surtout, pourquoi a-t-il fait en sorte de doubler la dose pendant la conception de Monsieur Chat ?

Kaeloo ne savait plus ou se mettre –comment pouvait-elle alors qu'elle ne distinguait même pas ses petites pattes pointues ?! Quelle ironie ! Elle qui avait proposé le jeu pour que Moignon surmonte sa phobie, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans le rôle inverse ! Le pire, ce n'était pas l'obscurité, loin de là, mais le regard indiscret de son ami qui se baladait délibérément sur son corps. Quoiqu'il fasse noir, elle distinguait vaguement les mouvements de ses prunelles rouges qui bougeaient de haut en bas, qui la toisaient d'une insistance particulière qui la poussa à se tortiller inconsciemment dans tous les sens, son regard certainement hilare. Elle recula aveuglément d'un pas, puis deux, s'en suivirent plusieurs autres, tandis que le chat n'avait aucun mal à la suivre dans l'obscurité. Quelle horreur ! Elle commença à le fuir, non sans laisser échapper quelques cris suraigus d'angoisse lorsqu'elle voyait ses prunelles rouges amusées se rapprocher d'elle, tout en maronnant hargneusement des : « Monsieur Sat, roh, arrêtez ! » ; des marmonnements évidemment peu voir pas crédibles.

C'était stupide de vouloir lui échapper lorsqu'il voyait mieux qu'elle ou elle se dirigeait, mais Kaeloo ne se souciait même pas de la direction qu'elle empruntait, de la possibilité qu'elle puisse tomber du haut d'une falaise qui se trouvait tout près –et Monsieur Chat ne la rattraperait pas, si cela arrivait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce regard oppressant, et retrouver la corde au plus vite à fin de rétablir la lumière dans le PTM !

Oui, sauf que, pour rétablir la lumière il fallait retrouver cette corde –qui servait d'interrupteur–, et pour la retrouver dans une telle étendue d'obscurité... il fallait de la lumière ! Kaeloo soupira en faisant des yeux ennuyés, tandis qu'elle s'arrêta quelques secondes dans sa course effrénée contre le regard du chat. Wow, c'est vrai que c'était tellement efficace comme déduction ! Elle aurait pu s'applaudir, là toute de suite, si elle n'était pas si occupée à –

– Bouh.

– Aaah ! (Cria Kaeloo d'effroi, tandis que son dos et ses bras rencontrèrent le métal froid du réfrigérateur derrière elle.)

– Mouhaha ! (Se moqua Monsieur Chat, dont les yeux, qui ne cessaient de scruter ceux de la grenouille, brillaient de malice et de moquerie. La situation semblait l'amuser plus que tout.)

– Monsieur Sat ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! (Gronda-t-elle en entendant son rire sournois.)

 _Argh, ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Il m'énerve !_ Elle le vit s'approcher un peu plus, et constata avec horreur l'absence d'échappatoire. D'instinct, elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête... avant de les rouvrir en sentant une pression sur sa peau...

Non mais...

...Venait-il seulement de l'embrasser sur la joue ?! ...

– M-Mais !– Monsieur Sat ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! (Dit-elle en se collant au frigo autant que possible, le regard contrarié, les joues gorgées de rouge et le cœur battant à toute allure.)

Elle le vit tourner circulairement la tête dans un hochement négatif, et l'entendit claquer sa langue contre son palais : – Laisse-moi te corriger, la grenouille : pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformée lorsque je t'ai embrassée, tu veux dire ? dit-il en la pointant de l'indexe, tandis qu'il ne s'avérait nullement gêné par son geste.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, oubliant momentanément son malaise. D'habitude, lorsque Monsieur Chat lui faisait ces avances irrespectueuses –car moqueuses, selon elle, elle se transformait immédiatement en Bad Kaeloo pour lui régler son compte ! –comme ce fameux jour où ils avaient joué aux parents et qu'il avait insinué de vilaines choses vers la fin du jeu. Plus aberrant encore, elle n'avait pas envie de se transformer. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ? Monsieur Chat avait raison de poser cette question.

Et ça –le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas se transformer, ça l'inquiétait autant que ça amusait Monsieur Chat.

– E-Euh bah– c'est pas une raison !

– C'est pas une raison ! (L'imita-t-il d'une voix ridicule, avant de rire.) Dis plutôt que t'as apprécié, la grenouille, (enchaîna-t-il sur une voix plus suave.)

– Même po vrai ! D'ailleurs, ne recommencez plus zamais, Monsieur Sat ! C'est très– très euh... malpoli ! ... d'embrasser les zens comme... ça... !  
Sa voix avait progressivement perdu de son assurance au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces mots, la décrédibilisant totalement. A présent, son visage n'exprimait pas seulement de la gêne, mais de la confusion ; comme si elle n'était pas convaincue par ses propres mots !

– Comment ça, comme _ça,_ la grenouille ? (dit-il en répétant sa précédente question). Tu préfères les baisers autrement, peut-être ?

 _Mais de quoi il parle, à la fin ! Pourquoi il parle comme ça ! Argh, il m'agace !_

– Oh, Monsieur Sat ! (S'indigna-t-elle.) Que voulez-vous par dire là ?!

– Oh, relaxe la grenouille, relaxe ! (Elle le vit rouler des yeux. ) Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas la signification de mon geste, h-hein ? Tu la connais, hein ?... (Prononça-t-il avec un ton mystérieusement espérant)

Kaeloo haussa un sourcil et afficha une moue interloquée. Elle aurait juré l'entendre bégayer, non, voir même rougir durant sa phrase.

– Si c'est un de vos zeux pas nettes, Monsieur Sat, ze vous arrête toute d'suite !

– Mais ! –

– Non, non, non ! Ze n'vous z'entends pas ! (Dit-elle en se bouchant puérilement les oreilles, déterminée à ne pas entendre ses bêtises. Ne manquait plus que ça, qu'elle se prenne la tête à entendre les moqueries de Monsieur Chat !)

Et c'est là, qu'elle la vit. Cette triste étoile filante qui traversa les prunelles rouges du chat. S'en suivit un silence d'une certaine notion –bien loin d'être agréable, avant qu'elle ne voie son regard flancher brutalement de l'amusement à la colère... et à la déception.

– Ouais... c'est toujours comme ça, d'toute façon, (marmonna-t-il tristement.)

– De quoi ? Dit-elle en retirant ses doigts de ses oreilles, intriguée par la suite de ses paroles. Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse même pas le prédire, il explosa :

– Mais c'est toujours comme ça, avec toi ! A chaque fois que j'y mets tout mon cœur, à chaque fois que je suis prêt à te l'avouer, tu m'remballes et tu fais passer ça pour un jeu ! T'es sensée être la plus sincère et compréhensive du groupe, pourtant, tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi ! Quand je veux t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressens pour toi, tu me prends toujours pour un gros con et tu passes ton chemin, ou dans le meilleur des cas, tu te transformes et tu me balayes ! Même casse-noisettes est plus compris que moi !

– Roh, monsieur Chat ! Pas de vilains mots ! (Dit-elle comme si elle n'avait retenu que ça.)

– J'y crois pas ... t'as écouté, ce que j'ai dit, au moins ?(Dit-il, dépité.)

– Non... ? Mais euh- Bon ! Vous ne racontez que des sottises, de toute façon ! Roh, tout ça pour me mettre en colère ! Z'y crois pas !

Un blanc s'installa immédiatement après les mots de la grenouille, qui fut surprise de l'absence de réponse du félin. Un blanc durant lequel Monsieur Chat reprenait son souffle, et Kaeloo perdait le sien. La seule chose qui les unissait en ce silence presque religieux était la confusion qui se lisait dans leurs regards mêlés.

Finalement, ce fut Monsieur Chat qui brisa la glace en premier.

– Je... laisse tomber, la grenouille, tu n'pourras jamais comprendre... j'y suis habitué, de toute façon. » (Dit-il d'une voix fade, alors que ses yeux se fermèrent partiellement, comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire)

A cet instant précis, Kaeloo sentit quelque chose la picoter légèrement au niveau de son cœur et lui bloquer toute respiration. Monsieur Chat rebroussa chemin une seconde et dernière fois, prêt à quitter le terrain, la mine abattue et le dos courbé, se laissant aller à sa tristesse dans l'obscurité des lieux. Et plus il faisait un pas qui l'éloignait de Kaeloo, plus les picotements se transformaient en coups de poignard dans le cœur de cette dernière.


	2. Who you are

_Bonzour les Z'amis !_

First things first, **sorry for the absence.**

I noticed that I have more English fans than French fans, so I'll write this NDA in English (even if I suck at this language, sorry guys aha). **Thank you for your reviews** , I'm really glad that this first chapter affected you and drived you to make hypothesis about this one. I promise to keep the good work !

Also, I noticed some ''orthographic mistakes'' in the Prologue, I'll fixe it asap.

Merci bien sûr aux fans français, je vous aime très fort ! J'ai lu vos théories comme quoi Moignon se venge pour Kaeloo, et l'idée m'a plu, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça –d'ailleurs, je vous rappelle que Moignon était occupé avec sa chérie Ursula pendant que nos tourtereaux étaient seuls ) il ne pouvait donc pas entendre leur échange.

Dans ce chapitre, j'alternerai entre PDV Kaeloo/Narrateur, c'est assez clair donc je ne préviendrai pas :v

 _So, here we fucking go !_

* * *

– Non mais c'est quoi cette corde de ouf ! Elle va s'allumer, oui ?! Skrblblblblbl !

– Coin !

– Mais comment veux-tu que j'me calme, Coin Coin ! Il fait trop noir ! Et moi, le noir quand Ursula n'est plus avec moi, ça m'fait carrément flipper ! Ah, ça fait trop flipper ! Ça fait trop flipper ! SKRBLBLBLBL – **Kaeloo ?!**

L'écureuil anxieux se mit à beugler le prénom de son amie, figé près de Coin-Coin auquel il s'accrochait peureusement.

– Ouhouh, Kaeloo ?! Mais ou qu'elle est passée ?! Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?! Oh, et si elle s'était faite bouffer par des monstres ! Ou pire, qu'elle avait profité du noir pour… pour buller ! Et qu'elle nous avait oubliés ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faaaaire ! Dit Moignon en tombant à genoux, la tête levée et les bras tendus vers le ciel, tel s'il espérait recevoir une réponse.

– Coin ! Répéta Coin-Coin dans son étrange langage, avant que ses deux yeux ne projettent soudainement une lumière blanche comme s'ils étaient deux projecteurs. A cet instant-là, Moignon se leva et accourut près de son ami :

– Oh oui ! Nous sommes sauvés, nous sommes sauvés ! Hahahaha, dit-il en riant en exorbitant ses yeux globuleux, merci mon pote ! Acclama-t-il en tapant amicalement sur le dos de son ami, sans savoir que cela causerait l'extinction de la lumière projetée par ses yeux. Lorsque cela fut, il se remit à beugler :

– Hein ?! OH NOOOON !

– Hé, ferme la, casse-noisettes... Résonna une voix terriblement faible juste derrière Moignon.

– Aaah ! Cria peureusement Moignon d'une voix ridiculement suraigüe, avant de récidiver. Monsieur Chat ?! Ou que vous êtes ?! Oi, Monsieur Chat

– Boucle-la, je suis derrière toi...

– Ouf, vous m'aviez fait peur ! Mais– qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! Et elle a quoi, votre voix ?! Vous vous êtes fait aspirer les cordes vocales par les monstres du frigo, hein ?! Je l'savais, je l'savais ! Ça vous apprendra à ne pas m'écou– Aieuh.

Le coup de marteau qu'il reçut sur la tête eut le don de freiner ses délires comme quoi, juste après, la lumière revint pour de bon au PTM.

– O-Ouuui... C-Coooool ! Articula Moignon en levant difficilement son pouce, le visage compressé –non, totalement écrasé– par le marteau et la mâchoire décrochée.

– Coin ! Se réjouit le canard qui se leva et accourut quelque part. Il revint une seconde plus tard avec son stock de Yaourt entre les bras et le posa sur le sol. Il enleva le marteau de la tête de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés en prenant une boite dans sa main, qu'il commença à vider.

Moignon secoua frénétiquement la tête à fin de se revigorer du choc, puis se tourna vers Monsieur Chat. Son expression intriguée et empreinte de cette débilité constante qu'on lui connaissait bien s'accentua en le voyant. Il était assis en tailleur près de sa chatière, la queue et les bras autour des jambes et la tête enfoncée dans les genoux, le visage transpirant la tristesse et la colère. Ses moustaches étaient baissées, s'étalant presque sur ses joues ses oreilles étaient dressés en arrière et son regard luisait de confusion et de déception. Rares étaient les fois ou on voyait le félin dans un tél état.

– Oulah, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, Monsieur Chat ! Ça sonne comme une affaire de cœur, mouhahaha, dit-il en esquissant l'un de ses stupides rires. Alors, elle vous a plaquée comment ?!

Le cœur du susnommé rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?! Les avait-il espionnés ? Les avaient-ils entendus ?

– Tu insinues qui par elle, casse-noisettes ? dit-il en pointant un bazooka sorti de nulle part sur la tête de l'écureuil. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné par l'arme pointée sur lui –il savait que Monsieur Chat ne tirerait pas, le connaissant destructible contrairement à Coin-Coin, enchaîna :

– Bah, votre amoureuse, tiens ! Enfin, votre ex ! J'ignore encore qui c'est, mais elle devait être vachement canon pour que vous tiriez une tête pareille, Hahahaha– !

Un grognement assombrit les traits du félin à cet instant, poussant l'écureuil à se taire et à déglutir en levant les bras en l'air, tandis qu'il remettait son assurance en question –après tout, Monsieur Chat était capable de tout ! Il lui avait déjà pété la gueule plusieurs fois ; cette fois n'était pas à exclure– ; mais contrairement à ses pires attentes, il ne lui arriva rien. Il baissa les bras, incrédule de voir le chat se dégonfler aussi rapidement.

Non, mais là, il se dégonflait au sens propre. Son torse auparavant bombé se vida d'air, poussant son dos à se courber, et ses yeux d'habitude étincelants de colère redevinrent plus mornes qu'ils ne l'étaient. Quelque chose ne roulait définitivement pas, chez son ami.

– Euh, vous savez Monsieur Chat, Face de Book regorge de filles canon ... comme Ursula, tiens ! S'excita Moignon en repensant à sa petite-amie qui venait de quitter il y'a quelques minutes. Elle avait pris le temps de lui rendre visite, et ils étaient restés ensemble quelque temps avant qu'elle ne doive repartir pour ne pas inquiéter son père.

– Laisse tomber, Casse-noisettes...  
Le sourire du dit Casse Noisettes se fana aussitôt en entendant son ami.

– Coin ? S'exclama Coin-Coin, qui abandonna miraculeusement sa dégustation abusive de Yaourt à fin de regarder le chat retourner dans sa chatière, non sans une moue attristée. Juste après qu'il ait claqué la portière en bois de cette dernière, un vent semblable à celui des films Western souffla.

– Okkkéééé... Dit Moignon d'une moue ennuyée, avant de se tourner vers son ami. On est d'accord, Coin-Coin, Monsieur Chat est trop bizarre depuis que la lumière est revenue !

– Coin ?

–Tu trouves ? Mmmh... Non, les chats n'aiment pas trop l'obscurité, c'est Ursula qui me l'a dit ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle déteste l'obscurité parce qu'elle ne peut pas y voir mes beaux yeux ! Dit Moignon en entreprenant une voix rêveuse et en croisant les mains près de son visage, des cœurs sortis d'on ne sait ou venant entourer sa tête comme une couronne.

Coin-Coin ne répondit rien à cela. Il resta figé quelques secondes, tirant son éternelle moue naïve et indifférente caractérisée par ses prunelles bleues, puis haussa les épaules et se remit à bouffer – pardon, manger son yaourt.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de jolis mots...

– Oh, les z'amis ! Vous z'êtes là !

– Oh, Kaeloo ! Ça fait pléz' de te revoir dans la lumière ! S'exclama Moignon qui avait regagné sa console de jeux.

– Hihi, ze suis désolée pour le retard, z'ai dû demander au directeur de la direction d'installer une nouvelle corde pour que nous puissions allumer la lumière !

– Ouais, ouais, t'as bien fait, ouais, dit Moignon d'une voix désintéressée, avant de relever subitement la tête. Au fait, Kaeloo.

– Oui ? Dit l'interpellée en prenant place à ses côtés.

– Tu sais ce qu'il a, Monsieur Chat ? Il a pas l'air dans son assiette, aujourd'hui.

 _Monsieur Chat._ Kaeloo sentit sa voix se dénaturer, du fait de l'assèchement soudain qui déshydrata sa gorge. Elle toussa et demanda d'un ton se voulant candide :

– Euh, non ? Pourquoi, Moignon ?

– Bah, il avait l'air tout triste et chelou, et vu que vous étiez les derniers à nous rejoindre, bah j'me suis dit que ça devait avoir un rapport avec toi !

– Oh, tu l'connais, il est comme ça parfois…

Moignon lui jeta un regard suspicieux, tandis que son cerveau –du moins, l'unique neurone qui n'y faisait pas grève– se mit d'accord sur le fait qu'elle avait raison. Il était assez anodin de voir Monsieur Chat s'énerver promptement, ou se recroqueviller sur lui-même sans raison apparente ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils comprendront –ou plutôt, chercheront à comprendre– la raison de son comportement, surtout qu'il ne voudrait certainement rien dire pour se la jouer mystérieux. C'est ainsi qu'il revint aux manœuvres de sa manette, sans se soucier plus que ça de la tristesse dépeinte sur le visage de son amie.

* * *

Les couleurs crépusculaires avaient dominé le ciel, lorsque les quatre amis décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, épuisés de cette journée. Cette expérience qu'ils eurent vécue dans l'obscurité, fut aussi amusante pour certains, comme Moignon, que fatigante pour d'autres dont il serait inutile d'évoquer les prénoms. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux ou étaient-ils passés ?

Monsieur Chat était resté enfermé dans sa chatière durant toute la journée personne ne l'eut revu depuis le rétablissement de la lumière, et personne n'eut l'effronterie de demander de ses nouvelles –cela aurait été superflu tout le monde savait qu'il était mal-en-point en ce jour, et, croyait-on le connaître, on pensait que cela était dû à son mauvais tempérament de d'habitude. Quant à Kaeloo, elle était restée un peu avec ses amis après la fin du jeu, désireuse de jouer avec eux pour oublier un peu son malaise dommage pour elle, elle ne le put : Coin-Coin, tel qu'on le connait, était occupé à dévaliser son stock de yaourt, et Moignon, inchangeable, était tout aussi consacré à pulvériser ses ennemis virtuels citons : « J'ai un boss à pulvériser moi, j'suis pas dispo ! »

Kaeloo n'eut alors d'autre choix devant elle que de rentrer dans son nénuphar, attristée de n'avoir rien fait de sa journée. Elle prit une douche décrasseuse, se prépara un café qu'elle attendit en regardant par la fenêtre, bût ce café, et partit s'allonger sur son lit. A peine son dos eut-il rencontré les draps blancs et moelleux, qu'un soupir esquiva la garde de ses lèvres elle ouvrit les bras, écarta les jambes, imitant une étoile de mer ferma les yeux et expira l'air qui pressait son ventre et ses poumons. Son corps était immobile, figé comme une peinture, mais ses pensées, elles, ne s'adonnaient point de repos. Elles étaient rapides comme un coureur ; momentanées comme le battement d'une aile de papillon. Dîtes-vous que ces pensées, dans leur course effrénée telle décrite, cherchaient simplement un quelconque souvenir à se mettre sous la dent, un moment passé auquel réfléchir, à fin de pousser les neurones de la grenouille à l'épuisement, et ainsi, au sommeil. Et elles n'eurent pas besoin de courir trop longtemps (ou bien, battre des ailes trop longtemps) pour en trouver un.

Le souvenir s'imposait de lui-même redondant, grave, fastidieux et pénible : Monsieur Chat. Soudain, Kaeloo sentit un subit poids, sorti d'on ne sait-ou, peser sur son corps, engourdissant ses jambes, compressant son ventre et obstruant sa respiration ce fut comme si on l'obligeait à faire une tâche désagréable –qu'était celle de réfléchir à ce sujet–, mais nécessaire –pour se réconcilier avec lui–. Mais quel était donc ce problème qui captivait tant les pensées de la grenouille ?

Monsieur Chat l'aimait. Monsieur Chat se passionnait pour elle.  
Oui, c'était peut-être ça. Mais non, en fait le problème n'était pas cela. Le souci, grand paraît-il, se situait dans ce genre de questions naturellement subséquentes aux confessions : _Et moi, suis-je passionnée par lui ? L'aimé-je de la même façon, ou vois-je en lui un simple ami ?_

Il y'avait beaucoup de facteurs qui prêtaient à se poser ces questions. D'un coté, Kaeloo ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée qu'elle, Monsieur Chat, Coin-Coin et Moignon formaient un groupe d' _amis_. _Amis._ Le fait que l'un d'eux décide de sortir avec l'autre casserait un peu cette alchimie routinière qui faisait tout le charme de leur amitié aussi, ne nions pas l'apparition imminente d'un certain favoritisme que porterait Monsieur Chat envers Kaeloo, et vice-versa, ce qui vexerait probablement Moignon et Coin-Coin et formerait une brèche dans leur relation. Ce serait une situation épouvantable qui les laisserait, elle et Monsieur Chat, devant deux solutions toutes aussi éprouvantes : l'amitié, là ou ils devraient rompre pour rétablir l'ancien équilibre, ou l'amour, là ou ils s'adonneraient à leur couple au détriment de leurs amis cela pouvait paraître exagéré, car ils pouvaient vivre leur amour sans que cela ne nuise à leur lien avec les autres, mais cela les mettrait sous pression et les obligerait à surveiller leurs interactions de façon à ce qu'elles ne portent aucun amalgame –comprenez, favoritisme–.

Ensuite, pour en revenir à la principale question –si Kaeloo voyait en Monsieur Chat un ami ou bien plus–, nous nous devons d'avouer que la concernée elle-même ne connaissait pas de réponse à cette interrogation. La confession –implicite– de Monsieur Chat avait suscité en elle un doute ineffaçable qui ne cessait de s'ancrer dans ses pensées, minute après minute, pensée après pensée. Certes, elle ne pouvait démentir l'existence continue de quelques _taquineries_ entre eux – _taquineries_ que nous qualifierons d _'ambigüité_ –, mais pour elle, cela était toujours resté dans le domaine du jeu. Prenons pour exemple le jour ou ils avaient joué au Baby Sitting, ou, plus concrètement, le jour ou ils avaient _joué_ à la fin du monde. Le souvenir des mots qu'il lui avait dites ce jour-là était encore intact dans sa tête :  
« _Je t'ai dans la peau depuis le début. Je pense à toi, jour et nuit_ »

Un frisson mystérieusement agréable la traversa à ce rappel, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Globalement, elle n'avait jamais pris les confessions du chat au sérieux. Pourquoi ? Pour trois causes très simples : La première était que, si un jour on lui disait que Moignon était amoureux d'elle, elle pourrait peut-être y croire, mais Monsieur Chat ? Franchement, elle exploserait d'un rire indiscret au visage de la personne qui lui aurait dit ça. Deuxièmement, ils étaient loin de se correspondre –ce pourquoi elle rirait. Pour elle, Monsieur Chat, comme tout vilain garçon qui se respecte, irait chercher une fille de son tempérament, non pas une sainte qui aime tout ce qui est mignon comme elle. Elle était son parfait opposée, quoi –et inutile d'essayer de rabâcher la fameuse citation « les opposés s'attirent », Kaeloo n'y croit pas merci. Troisièmement…

 _Vois-je en lui un simple ami ?_

Allons-y avec franchise : un ami ? Oui, peut-être, mais certainement pas un _simple_ ami. Si on lui demandait de décrire sa relation avec chacun de ses amis, elle dirait que l'amitié qui la liait à Coin-Coin et Moignon se caractérisait en une certaine figure maternelle, consistant à conseiller, guider, gronder –après tout, ces deux là étaient les plus jeunes du groupe, et ils avaient besoin d'assistance surtout Moignon. Mais Monsieur Chat était une fois plus âge qu'elle, dix fois plus mature dire qu'elle représentait une figure maternelle pour lui relèverait de la mauvaise plaisanterie, ou du mensonge décrédibilisant.

Leur relation, disons le sans tourner autour du pot, était la plus complexe de tout le Pays-Trop-Mignon. Même leurs amis, et les autres habitants (Pretty, Eugly, Olaf) avoueraient cela. Pour vous donner une idée de cette complexité, mettez-vous dans la peau d'un nouvel arrivant au Pays-Trop-Mignon, et imaginez vous entrain de voir cette scène des plus banales : Monsieur Chat qui fait tout pour provoquer Kaeloo et la pousser à démontrer son côté schizophrénique, et qui finit par atteindre sa convoitise en se faisant littéralement défoncer par cette dernière –ou ce dernier, si nous comptons le changement de sexe durant la transformation. Deux personnes se tapant dessus avec autant d'acharnement et de violence, cela ne pouvait pas relever de la coquetterie amicale, n'est-il pas ? Et pourtant, si vous passiez quelques jours supplémentaires en leur compagnie, vous en viendrez à des résultats contradictoires, caractérises en de simples gestes entre eux : lorsqu'elle riait bêtement à ses blagues, lorsqu'elle le grondait et qu'il se contentait de lui sourire, lorsqu'elle l'invitait à jouer avec elle en connaissance de ses mauvaises intentions, lorsqu'ils se plaçaient dans la même équipe. D'ailleurs, vous en viendrez même à vous poser une question qui n'avait, logiquement, aucune matière d'être : se pourrait-il qu'ils soient amoureux ? Et cette question, vous vous la poseriez le jour ou vous vous décideriez à jeter un coup d'œil au regard dont Monsieur Chat dardait la silhouette bodybuildée du crapaud, ou de la distance personnelle qu'enfreignait Kaeloo à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, ou aux avances aguicheuses qu'il lui faisait et qu'elle prenait pour un jeu, ou à la possessivité de plus en plus indiscrète qu'ils se vouaient.

Oui, c'était un beau bordel. A croire que ces deux là se foutaient inconsciemment de la gueule du grand public et pourtant, vous en viendrez à prendre vos valises en main si je vous disais qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient pas au courant de leur étrange attraction, camouflée sous plusieurs querelles qui n'étaient que révélatrices d'un sentiment plus puissant que tout. Mais abstenons-nous de donner un nom à ce sentiment puissions-nous faire l'apologie d'une perception injuste, et passons outre ces preuves mouchardes d'une vérité que seul le temps pourra établir.

Et surtout, tâchons de garder ces observations pour nous, et revenons au moment présent.

Kaeloo poussa un soupir si long qu'elle sentit ses poumons se compresser de manque d'air. Soudain, on la vit se lever, dégourdir ses jambes en les balançant un peu en dehors du lit, et marcher en titubant quelque peu jusqu'à sa porte.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Rendre visite à Monsieur Chat pour rétablir les choses.

Et comment rétablir les choses ?

Aucune idée surement improvisera-t-elle. L'important pour elle était que Monsieur Chat lui pardonne et daigne la délivrer de ce poids qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Oui, cela pouvait paraître égoïste et hypocrite, mais Kaeloo voulait avant tout être excusée pour ne plus penser à cette histoire. Elle s'estimait avoir assez de problèmes avec le matou : déjà qu'elle devait surveiller son alcoolisme notoire et ses pulsions meurtrières délibérément exprimées sur Coin-Coin, mais si en plus elle devait gérer ses problèmes psychologiques ! Aussi, n'excluons pas les problèmes qu'elle avait avec ses autres amis, comme la consommation abusive de yaourt de Coin-Coin, ou l'addiction malsaine de Moignon aux jeux vidéo et ses propres problèmes évidents : sa schizophrénie –ou du moins, sa double personnalité, pour éviter de confondre les termes.

Oui, Kaeloo n'avait pas que ça à faire. Elle avait largement de quoi se triturer les méninges.

Elle sortit de son ample nénuphar et se dirigea, sans plus attendre, à la chatière de Monsieur Chat. La maison du concerné n'était qu'à quelques enjambées de la sienne, et cela tombait bien, car elle titubait de fatigue. Autant en finir rapidement et efficacement. Le froid de cette soirée mordit violemment sa peau nue qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de couvrir, mais elle n'en eut cure. Le problème allait être réglé bien vite, de toute façon. Elle s'arrêta devant la tanière, frappa trois fois et attendit quelques minutes. Rien. Elle recommença, le croyant mal entendant. Trois minutes passèrent et toujours rien. Elle fronça le sourcil. Elle savait que Monsieur Chat était peu enclin aux visites, mais d'habitude lorsqu'on frappait à sa porte, il prenait au moins la peine de demander qui c'était ! _Peut-être qu'il dort,_ songea-t-elle. Elle vérifia sa pensée par un coup d'œil à sa montre, dont les aiguilles traduisaient exactement vingt-heures. Sa théorie ne pouvait être avérée, car il était d'ordinaire que le félin passe des nuits blanches à boire –cela se savait à sa gueule de bois matinale, et à ses siestes répétitives durant la journée.

Elle poussa un souffle d'agacement, son anxiété de ne pas savoir quoi dire étant balayée par l'impatience, et sa peau qui commençait à bleuter. _Peut-être qu'il a trop bu et qu'il n'est pas en état de répondre_ , se dit-elle. Si c'était le cas, alors elle devait forcément rentrer dans la chatière et l'aider. De base, cela la dérangerait, car elle n'était pas venue ici pour s'occuper de lui –c'était même tout le contraire–, mais ils étaient amis après tout. Elle devait veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide en étant bourré.

Elle se racla la gorge et cria assez fort :

– Monsieur Sat, ze vais rentrer !

Elle attendit une quelconque objection, mais il n'en fut aucune. C'est ainsi qu'elle poussa la porte en bois et courba son dos à fin de se permettre de rentrer à travers la petite fenêtre, qu'elle referma derrière elle.

Toutefois, en pénétrant ici, Kaeloo semblait avoir oublié un détail, qu'elle ne se remémora que trop tard : il faisait naturellement noir dans la chatière de son ami. Effectivement, ce dernier, dû à sa nature, n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour y voir, et puis, sa tanière lui servait de dortoir plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'immisça dans l'obscurité totale et le calme insoupçonné des lieux, le cœur lourd de peur et d'appréhension. Tant pis.

Le silence des lieux la troublait plus qu'autre chose. C'était cette absence de sons procurant frayeur et insécurité, un calme si profond, si étendu, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas y entendre le propre bruit de ses pas. Elle commença à trembler légèrement, et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, prise de peur que le matou ne surgisse d'un quelconque endroit pour lui sauter dessus –qu'importe son intention. Après tout, elle était dans la maison d'un des habitants les plus déjantés du Pays-Trop-Mignon, celui qui avait plusieurs fois essayé de la _violer_ (lorsqu'ils avaient joué au Baby Sitting et au papa et à la maman), le pire était à prévoir.

– M-Monsieur Sat ?! C'est pas drôle, répondez !

Elle se tut, tout en continuant à avancer. Soudain, au milieu de ce qui lui sembla être un long couloir, elle aperçut une faible lueur provenant de la gauche. Elle soupira de soulagement, rassurée d'avoir trouvé source de lumière dans ce semblant de tombeau, et s'y dirigea avec plus de rapidité, ses pas de grenouille dévoilés par l'écho des lieux. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la pièce illuminée, elle s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte et laissa son regard méfiant vagabonder sur les environs.

C'était, à priori, un salon des plus banals. Une bibliothèque garnie de livres entassés, un fauteuil rouge dont les délabrements étaient dissimulés d'un drap à carreaux, une vieille télévision noire comme ils en avaient, une table basse en bois entre les deux et un tapis marron en dessous du tout. Les chandeliers éclairant la pièce étaient accrochés aux murs beiges, séparés par des cadres aux peintures extravagantes et insignifiantes pour la plupart. Il y'avait aussi plusieurs coussins répandus un peu partout sur le sol. Au fond de la pièce, se révélait une petite cuisine ouverte aux îlots de bois, avoisinée d'une table ronde à la nappe rouge toute à fait sympathique. Kaeloo sourit en osant deux pas à l'intérieur, et, mise en confiance par la chaleur presque familiale qui se dégageait de ce lieu, décroisa naturellement les bras. C'était simple, mais charmant comme habitat elle n'aurait jamais cru voir le félin doté d'un tel goût, notamment que le tout donnait un ensemble très coloré et plutôt joyeux, ce qui ne contrastait aucunement avec la personnalité du locataire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ?!

Tiens, en parlant de locataire…

Pendant un instant, Kaeloo crut se cogner la tête contre le bord de la porte, tant la frayeur d'entendre subitement cette voix hautaine et profonde. Elle se retourna, vit Monsieur Chat, et haussa un sourcil pratiquement à la même seconde ou elle le vit. Le félin avait sale mine : ses yeux étaient plissés, gorgés de sang, et ses moustaches étaient tordues. Elle baissa le regard, et constata, non sans étonnement, la présence d'une bouteille vide dans sa main. Elle croisa les bras et, ne répondant nullement à sa question, le réprimanda d'un air sévère :

– Monsieur Sat, ça se voit que vous n'avez pas consommé avec –

– T'es sourde ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi !

Kaeloo fit un pas en arrière, offusquée du ton glacial de son ami. Certes, il avait plutôt un mauvais tempérament lorsqu'il était bourré –excepté quelques fois–, mais cela ne justifiait pas le fait qu'il emprunte un tel ton avec elle. Que lui prenait-il donc ?

– Parce qu'en plus d'être sourde, t'es muette ?

– Ze suis là pour vous parler, dit-elle en balayant son mauvais tempérament d'un regard noir.

– Il n'y a rien à dire, dégage d'ici !

 _Pardon ?_ D'où lui venait l'effronterie de lui parler sur ce ton ?

– Ze vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

– Bah bien sur, il n'y a que toi qui peux te le permettre !

– Ze vous demande pardon ?! Zamais ze ne vous ai manqué de respect, contrairement à vous qui le faîte tout le temps !

– Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère ?! Toute à l'heure, tu l'as bien fait !

– Fait quoi ?!

– Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, merde ! Toute à l'heure, quand t'avais fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre !

– Bah –

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, ne sachant quoi dire. Il était vrai que Monsieur Chat avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose toute à l'heure, mais elle l'avait ignoré et s'était focalisée sur le gros mot qu'il avait dit au milieu.

– Ça me rappelle ironiquement un moment… dit-il alors que sa voix, auparavant criarde, se cassa soudainement.  
Oui, ça lui rappelait le premier jour ou ils avaient joué à un, deux, trois soleil… il lui avait dit qu'il l'appréciait, mais elle, elle l'avait ignoré et l'avait abattu pour avoir dit une injure.

Un certain silence plana entre eux, un silence au désagrément clair. Finalement, ce fut Kaeloo qui osa briser la glace en changeant de sujet :

– Quoiqu'il en soit, ze suis là pour m'excuser de vous avoir fait du mal, dit-elle d'un ton se voulant grave, s'attendant malgré tout, à ce qu'il la laisse partir.

Même un « va-t-en » la contenterait tant que ça la délivrerait de cette atmosphère chargée, et lui enlèverait ces menottes culpabilisantes.

Mais, hélas, la réponse du chat fut tout, sauf celle qu'elle aurait voulu entendre.

Un éclat de rire mauvais, très mauvais, pimenté d'un sarcasme acerbe et d'une tristesse imperceptible résonna dans la pièce. Elle le fixa alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et levé la tête, pris dans son rire controuvé, et ne put que grincer des dents face à la malveillance et la rancœur qui s'en dégageait. Toutefois, se lisait dans son regard, une tristesse réciproque à la sienne. Lorsqu'il cessa tout rire et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il la reluqua de la tête aux pieds d'un regard qui ne témoigna d'aucune bonne attention, puis accrocha ses yeux aux siens. Le frisson qui traversa le corps de la grenouille à ce moment faillit persuader ses jambes de l'abandonner.

– Ah, ce que tu peux m'amuser.

Deuxième frisson senti. Enième battement de cœur manqué.

– Tu rentres chez moi, comme ça, pépère, tu te pointes au milieu de mon salon, tu m'demandes pardon avec ce ton condescendant à la con et… Et tu oses croire que je vais te dire « Mais oui bien sûr, c'est tout oublié ! », dit-il en imitant un ton ridiculement joyeux, avant de reprendre son regard noir. Tu continues à croire que je me fous d'ta gueule parce que je suis le gros dur de la bande, que rien ne peut m'atteindre, que je suis immunisé contre la douleur et que de toute façon, je m'en branle de tout, c'est ça ? Alors que j'ai cru un jour t'avoir entendu dire que j'avais un côté vulnérable et sensible ? Tu m'prends pour quoi, au juste, un punching ball, un casse-couilles dont t'aimerais bien te débarrasser à la première occasion ?! Quelqu'un de trop, dans ce pays ?!

– Non ! Ze ne l'pense –

– Alors pourquoi, putain d'merde, tu crois que t'excuser avec un seul mot pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, va tout régler entre nous ?! Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, que tu me considères comme la sous-espèce de ce pays !

Ses yeux la piquèrent dangereusement.

– NON !

– Mais si ! Merde, si, tu l'penses ! Parfois j'en viens même à me demander si tu me considères comme un ami, ou si tu te fous juste de ma gueule en attendant le jour ou je me lasserai de tes coups de poing et que je quitterai le Pays-Trop-Mignon ! Tu me tabasses, tu t'excuses vers la fin et hop ! Oublié, bye, va te faire foutre Monsieur Chat !

– Taisez-vous ! Vous ne dîtes rien que des–

– Des conneries ? Il ricana avec amertume. Etonnamment, quand je suis sincère avec vous trois, et toi en particulier, tu te fous de ma gueule.

…

– Mais non… Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi. Tu t'en fous de ça, toi. Toi, tout ce que tu cherches, c'est d'avoir la conscience tranquille, dormir sur tes deux oreilles en étant persuadée d'être la sainte-nitouche de ce pays, continuer à te payer une bonne mine devant les deux autres. Tu crois que tu ne fais de mal à personne, non, t'en es même persuadée. Tu sais très bien que je viens d'une famille abusive dont les aînés me tabassaient en permanence, et tu ne sais qu'encore plus bien que j'ai des problèmes psychologiques à cause de ça. Le jour ou je t'ai révélée mon passé, j'ai cru que tu allais comprendre que tout ce que je cherchais, c'était un peu d'affection, de considération, après une vie dure… mais non, tu t'en es juste servi comme prétexte pour mieux me coller l'étiquette du « connard psychopathe du Pays-Trop-Mignon ».

…

–Tu n'assumes pas le fait que ta vraie personnalité est celle du crapaud, en fait.

Les prunelles des yeux de Kaeloo se rétrécirent dangereusement, ne devenant que deux points rouges nageant au milieu d'une immensité blanche.

– Ouais, ce putain de crapaud pour lequel tu dépenses près de mille euros annuellement chez ton psychothérapeute… d'ailleurs, en parlant de ton psy, est-ce qu'il t'a dit qui tu étais vraiment, ou il te le cache pour pas te brusquer ?

Un nouveau silence. Une fois de plus, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Il avait raison, et cette constatation, aussi douloureuse et désavantageuse soit-elle, était bel et bien vraie.

 _Qui est-elle ?_

Qui est la véritable Kaeloo dépouillée de sa bonté mensongère ?

Peut-être que _lui_ a la réponse. Ce crapaud qu'elle souhaite éradiquer à coup de billets chez le psychothérapeute.

Kaeloo se tut, baissant la tête au sol, tandis que Monsieur Chat la regarda se résigner. Il semblerait que sa colère se soit transformée en un profond chagrin car, une minute plus tard, une effroyable inertie plana sur son visage. Ses sourcils se détendirent aussi fortement qu'ils s'étaient froncés et ses moustaches auparavant au-garde-à-vous s'abaissèrent, tandis que son dos se courba, laissant ses bras pendre mollement loin de son torse dégonflé. Kaeloo, malchanceuse car elle ne pourrait plus mettre son plan de « pardon » à exécution, releva la tête vers le félin et écarquilla le regard à la vue de ses prunelles ternes.

Et c'est là que tout la frappa, comme une révélation ; en voyant ce félin d'habitude si orgueilleux, si fier, si anthracite, si inaccessible à la douleur, se recroqueviller sur lui-même, se démolir à vue d'œil… à cause d'elle, une grenouille qui se croyait mignonne, gentille, fille incapable de faire du mal aux autres. Voilà que l'hypocrisie qu'elle cachait sous une couche grasse de bonté se voyait accusée, non, condamnée par le simple témoignage de la tristesse peinte dans les prunelles du chat.

Un sursaut, puis un sanglot.

– Kaeloo ? Retentit la voix faible de Monsieur Chat, définitivement rassasié de sa tristesse.

 _A quel point ?_

Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle pu le blesser inconsciemment ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle pu être hypocrite en l'encourageant à sortir de son cocon de solitude, alors qu'elle le poussait à le renforcer en parallèle, et ce en ignorant ses sentiments ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle pu être injuste avec lui pendant tout ce temps, en l'empêchant de s'exprimer ouvertement, en le traitant de menteur ou de manipulateur à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le faire ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle pu être aveugle ces fois ou il lui avait ouvertement dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'au lieu de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver de la pure affection envers lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir le comprendre ; elle l'avait simplement maltraité en Bad Kaeloo ?

Elle avait tellement... mais _tellement_ tort...

 _Comment ?_

Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi ignare envers toutes ces fois ou monsieur Chat lui avait sauvée la vie, l'avait complimentée implicitement, l'avait félicitée lorsqu'elle réussissait, l'avait poussée à être elle-même quand Pretty la rabaissait, l'avait protégée des moqueries... l'avait aimée plus que quiconque ? Comment a-t-elle pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, qu'il lui voulait du mal –même quand il faisait exprès de bousiller leurs jeux par des pièges dangereux, il le faisait dans l'unique but d'attirer son regard, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes vers lui, _lui_ , ce personnage qui attirait tous les projecteurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer son côté charismatique et psychotique, mais qui n'avait personne à qui confier son véritable trésor : son cœur ? Pire ; Monsieur Chat avait décidé de confier ce trésor (son cœur) à quelqu'un, mais il s'était vu dédaigneusement recaler sans la moindre chance d'être compris, parce qu'éternellement prisonnier de toutes ces étiquettes qu'il s'était forgé lui-même dans le but de ne plus être blessé : menteur, plaisantin, moqueur, psychopathe, manipulateur, pervers, grossier… ? Ces étiquettes que Kaeloo elle-même avait contribué à coller sur son front, sans même chercher à comprendre leur provenance, sans même chercher à les retourner et lire ce qu'il y était secrètement inscrit.

Et elle osait s'appeler gardienne de ce pays.

Les sanglots éclatèrent.

Comment pouvait-elle continuer à porter son masque d'innocence et de joie de vivre lorsque l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle –son meilleur ami– souffrait à cause d'elle et de sa stupidité ? Comment pouvait-elle se traiter de gentille et mignonne petite grenouille lorsqu'elle faisait partie de ces juges impitoyables qui privilégiaient certains –comme Coin-Coin– et envoyaient au diable d'autres –comme Monsieur Chat–?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Parce c'est ce qu'elle était.

– Monsieur-

Il se détourna rapidement d'elle, lui offrant son dos, tandis qu'il croisa les bras.

– N-Non, sa voix tremblotait. Tu voulais quoi, déjà ? Que je te pardonne ? O-Ouais, t'es excusée, maintenant va-t-en.

Sa poitrine se serra affreusement, tandis qu'elle savait au ton de sa voix et à ses précédentes paroles qu'il ne lui avait pardonné, et qu'il n'était pas prêt de le faire.

– Dégage, putain ! Sa voix se fit plus criarde, alarmante, tandis que Kaeloo recula de quelques pas en dehors du salon sans jamais quitter sa silhouette du regard, les yeux larmoyants, les mains croisées sur la poitrine et la mine apeurée. Finalement, elle longea le long couloir dont elle était venue en courant, insouciante des trébuchements qu'elle encaissa plusieurs fois, tandis que quelques perles salées voltigèrent derrière elle, seules témoins de son passage.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kaeloo voulut que Monsieur Chat l'excuse véritablement.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Monsieur Chat ne lui accorda pas cette grâce.

* * *

 _Tout se complique, tout part en couilles, mais rien ne reste sans solution. Comment la relation de Kaeloo et Monsieur Chat va s'en sortir après qu'il lui ait claqué sa vérité au visage ?  
Everything seems so fucked up, but nothing rest without a solution. How will the revelation that did Mister to Kaeloo in this chapter affect their relationship ?_

 _En tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, JE VOUS AIME ! Restez au top, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils :D  
Anyway, thank you for your comments, I LOVE YOU ! Keep it, and don't hesitate to give me your advices :D_


	3. Fever

–

 **IMPORTANT :**

 _ **« La première partie de ce chapitre comportera une scène détaillée à propos de la mutilation. Si certains se mutilent ou sont sensibles à ce sujet : je ne vous incite surtout pas à lire, encore moins à reproduire ce qui est écrit. La mutilation n'a jamais été une solution, et si vous voulez en parler, je suis à votre écoute.**_

 _ **The first part of this chapter will include a detailed scene about mutilation. If some people mutilate or are sensitive to this subject : I do not encourage you to read, much less to reproduce what is written. Mutilation has never been a solution, and if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. »**_

Outre ce point, je n'ai que deux choses à dire :

– **MERCI/THANK YOU** pour tous vos nombreux commentaires plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, je souris comme une idiote en les relisant parfois. J'aimerais beaucoup prendre le temps de vous répondre, mais malheureusement, certains d'entre vous ne disposent pas de compte FFnet. Si c'est le cas, je vous prie d'au moins nommer vos commentaires anonymes à fin que je puisse vous distinguer.

– **DESOLEE/SORRY** pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre *reçoit une horde de tomates pourries sur la gueule*. Ce chapitre était un cas spécial, car j'étais en période de devoirs et autre, mais je vous annonce une nouvelle qui devrait ravir : je serai en vacances le début de juin ! Cela signifie que je vais pouvoir m'appliquer sur chaque chapitre, et, espérons le, raviver mon taux de publication.

Aussi :

– **Je ne ferai pas zozoter Kaeloo. Du moins, pas tout le temps**. Je sais que ça dérangera certains, mais je me suis rendue compte que certains mots étaient justes « inécrivables » ou incompréhensibles (ou prenaient carrément un autre sens) si on les écrivait comme les prononcerait Kaeloo.

– **There will be a translated version of this story that I'll publish soon, thanks to** _ **Randomness Unlimited.**_

– **This chapter is super long (actually 10k words), I'm sorry If it bothers you. If it does, tell me please so I can reduce the size of the next one !**

– In the middle of the chapter, I'll recommand you to listen to a song while reading. If it pleases you, do it !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Fièvre**

A l'instant même ou l'aspirine eut commencé à agir sur son cerveau, Monsieur Chat sut qu'il avait foiré quelque chose.

Il se massait la tempe avec plus ou moins de brutalité, enfoncé dans son canapé délabré, accoudé contre ses genoux, la tête furieusement noyée dans les paumes de ses mains dont se dégageait un relent alcoolique très fétide –et rien que ça, ce relent fétide, en disait long sur ce qu'il avait pu faire et dire comme conneries–, demeurant à tenter en vain de ressusciter ses souvenirs. Les secondes passèrent, et il daigna enfin libérer son regard, constatant avec un certain recul que son verre d'eau était le seul naufragé de cette tempête de bouteilles vides ayant inondé sa table basse. Pour sûr, consommer sans modération alors qu'on est un préadolescent érudit n'était pas à reproduire chez soi, mais nous parlions de Monsieur Chat –et Monsieur Chat était l'une de ces exceptions qui fuguaient la règle, comme un félin fuyait les humains. Son exception n'avait pas besoin d'explication, à vrai dire. Nous aurions pu dire au premier protestant à ce spectacle bien triste que ce félin avait vécu « des choses invivables », que c'était « trop long, compliquéà expliquer », ou encore qu'il « s'habituera à le voir ainsi », mais non.

Non.

Ce que vous voyez là, c'est un _préadolescent_ qui boit abusivement, fait du mal aussi involontairement qu'intentionnellement à son entourage, détruit tout ce qu'il construit, trouve du laid dans le parfait et le change en imparfait, regarde du foot, lit les journaux, fait des blagues acerbes sur les impôts et le mariage, s'immisce aussi brusquement qu'illégalement dans le monde des adultes alors qu'il n'a pas de carte prouvant sa majorité, voue un amour inconditionnel à l'argent et l'interdit, à l'alcool et aux courbes généreuses, est indigne de susciter un semblant de miséricorde, ne serait-ce que moqueuse. Un chat, qui avant d'être félin est enfant, qui avant d'être enfant est monstre, et qui avant d'être monstre est humain –dans le sens moral, et qui avant d'être humain est une ombre l'ombre de la bêtise divine elle-même.

Il se leva, mou, dos courbé, bras pendants, se dirigea vers sa cuisine ouverte, y dénicha un couteau qui se trouvait là, sur l'un des îlots en bois, et reprit place sur ce canapé qui avait supporté ses gueules de bois devenues incomptables depuis toutes ces années. L'apparence désordonnée, l'expression neutre, presque sévère, le cœur mort et la morale enterrée, il permit au remord de le gagner quelques secondes de plus, durant lesquelles il posa le couteau à ses côtés, et libéra ses mains des gants noirs qui les emprisonnaient. Il les détailla minutieusement une minute. Une minute, ou il s'enticha des sculptures qu'avaient laissées ses démons sur le dos et la paume de ses mains, ses mains qui n'étaient que le tableau tracé par le pinceau qu'était son couteau. Quant aux dessins, ils étaient ces longs traits qui sillonnaient l'intégralité de sa main, du dos jusqu'à la paume, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, de mémoriel en mémoriel. L'orange de son pelage était camouflé par les croûtes de sang s'étant entassées sur cette peau négligée de ses maltraitances –et encore, il était difficile de parler de _peau_ lorsqu'on ne voyait qu'un terrain rigide, tacheté de points rouges nauséabonds. Cette peinture, magnifiquement ignoble, était nommée « remords », signée « dépression », peinte d'un « rouge _sang_ ».

Joli travail d'équipe, n'est-il pas ?

Il reprit son pinceau, le trempa dans l'ancre de ses remords, et l'appuya sur sa peau, l'enjolivant d'un rouge ruisselant, la sculptant d'un trait à la couleur frétillante, l'ornant d'un de ses énièmes chefs d'œuvre sinistres. Il s'arrêta, fixa son œuvre, et sourit. Il sourit, comme s'il trouvait ce trait plus _beau_ , plus _net_ que les autres qui avaient déjà cicatrisé. Il sourit, comme s'il félicitait ses remords de ce qu'ils venaient de lui faire –encore une fois. Et ainsi, tel un peintre pris d'une inspiration insatiable, ou un gosse possédé par la surexcitation de l'enfance, il reprit son instrument et redessina. Il redessina, en essayant de faire un trait plus droit, plus net, comme font ces petits enfants de préscolaire quand on leur demande de ne pas dépasser. Et Monsieur Chat est encore un enfant, non ? Il n'a pas encore touché du bout des doigts, ne serait-ce que la préadolescence, si ? Alors pourquoi devrait-on l'empêcher d'exercer l'un de ses principaux loisirs ? N'était-ce pas un droit inaliénable aux enfants, de s _'amuser_ ? Et c'est ce qu'il fait, là maintenant : Il _dessine_ , il _s'amuse_ ! Qu'on le laisse donc !

La lame dansait encore sur sa peau orange, l'effleurant sournoisement de son bout pointu, et la profondeur de l'épiderme qu'elle pénétrait allait de paire avec la douleur qu'elle engendrait, et cette dernière allait tout aussi de paire avec les souvenirs de cet après-midi. Plus elle était forte, plus elle faisait taire ces rétrospectifs aussi pertinents que chagrinants qui semblaient décidés à polluer l'eau insalubre de sa conscience, et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il fut soudainement pris d'une folle envie de se planter ce couteau dans le crâne, à fin de faire taire cette disquette ô combien _chiante_ qui lui rediffusait traîtreusement ses propres paroles. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de son cerveau pendant un moment, encore, le temps de se trouver des remords desquels étancher son pinceau.

Mais là, en se punissant aussi hargneusement, Monsieur Chat omettait une importante question : Qui était à blâmer ?

Analysons la situation.

Elle, elle l'avait repoussé, rejeté et recalé une énième fois. Elle, elle avait perçu sa tristesse, et, quoiqu'elle s'était excusée malhonnêtement, avait quand même pris la peine de frapper à sa porte dans l'après-midi glaciale d'hier –et rien que ça, le fait que la grenouille ait quand même pris le temps de le voir, ravissait Monsieur Chat. Elle, elle était partie en sanglots de chez lui. _En sanglots._ Il l'avait fait pleurer, et dieu sait à quel point il détestait la voir ainsi, encore plus lorsque c'était de sa faute. Elle n'était pas si fautive que _ça._ Il était d'ordinaire qu'il se fasse rejeter, et, pour sûr, il n'allait pas se remettre à compter toutes ces fois ou il s'était fait grotesquement recaler ! Ainsi, pourquoi cette fois-ci avait été différente ? Il aurait très bien pu ignorer son rejet, lui sourire comme si de rien n'était, rejoindre ses autres amis et jouer avec eux jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ou seule pourra-t-il exprimer son chagrin avec son pinceau, une fois solitaire dans sa tanière. _Comme d'habitude._

Mais non.

Lui, il s'était fait repoussé, rejeté et recalé une fois de plus. Lui, il avait été triste, et avait fait l'erreur de le montrer à Kaeloo, alors que d'ordinaire, il se contenait jusqu'à la fin de la journée, loin des regards. _Première erreur_. Lui, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui ouvrir la porte, quoiqu'il ait entendu sa demande d'entrer, la laissant patienter dans le froid mordant. _Deuxième erreur._ Lui, il lui avait face dans une sale dégaine, qui reflétait l'un de ses plus pires défauts –l'alcoolisme–, les moustaches tordues, les yeux rouges, l'odeur désagréable et la bouteille à la main –et Monsieur Chat savait plus que quiconque ce à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il était ivre. _Troisième erreur._ Lui, il l'avait traitée d'hypocrite, l'avait blâmée pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causée, sans même se remettre en question, ou se réveiller de sa torpeur ne serait-ce que quelques secondes et se dire : « quoique c'est la vérité, ça ne se fait pas de dire _ça_ comme _ça_ à sa meilleure amie ! », sans même penser au fait que c'était de sa faute, tout _ça_.

Oui, c'était de sa faute si Kaeloo le rejetait, et personne d'autre n'était à blâmer.

Le couteau s'appuya un peu plus fort sur son épiderme.

Car, bon sang, avait-il déjà pris le temps de se contempler dans un miroir, un de ces quatre matins ? Avait-il déjà pris le temps de remédier à ses moustaches épaisses et piquantes au toucher, cacher sous un masque son petit nez rose pointu qui ne contrastait aucunement avec son pelage, éliminer cette forme ronde et grassouillette qu'était son ventre faisant l'apologie de sa consommation abusive d'alcool et de soda ? Comment pouvait-on supporter le moindre regard furtif envers cet être dont la forme était aussi détestable que le fond ? Parlons du fond, d'ailleurs ! Comme si la nature avait décidé de présenter toutes ses mauvaises cartes le jour de la naissance de ce chat, il avait fallu qu'il soit aussi laid de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur ! Grognon, paresseux, malpropre, asociale, avare, cruel, colérique, manipulateur, égocentrique, pervers, pessimiste – et rajoutez à cela ses problèmes psychologiques qui constituaient _le tas_ de cerises sur le gâteau : sadomasochiste, paranoïaque, schizophrène, bipolaire, œdipien, alcoolique… et nous en oublions certains.

Enfin, fut-il né, ce trait qui sillonnait l'entièreté de la paume de sa main. Il le regarda d'une admiration si fervente que cela aurait pu arracher quelques larmes au plus brute des hommes

Rien de positif n'était destiné à sortir de ce chat. Il quémandait de l'amour, mais finissait lui-même par rejeter chaque opportunité qui se présentait à lui, par peur d'être trompé, quitté, attristé. Il s'était créé un cocon de marbre pour se protéger des autres, et l'avait consolidé si fort, ce cocon, qu'il en avait oublié la sortie. Maintenant, il en était prisonnier. Et il étouffe, dans ce cocon. Il ne voit aucune lumière, ne respire aucun air. Il est mort, enterré dans une tombe qu'il s'était préalablement préparée, embrassant la terre de sa paranoïa et de ses peurs, sombrant dans un coma affectif dont personne ne pourra le sortir –du moins, il y'avait Kaeloo, seule susceptible de le déterrer mais il venait de la repousser, et maintenant, maintenant qu'il a besoin d'elle, qu'il se sent seul, qu'il étouffe, il a trop honte de la rappeler, trop peur que son mal-être _à lui_ n'absorbe sa joie de vivre _à elle._ Et c'est ainsi, qu'il sombre doucement, tout comme sombre le bout de sa lame dans la paume de sa main, créant un trou rouge, béant, regorgeant d'un liquide rouge. _Rouge._ Une couleur aussi brillante que celle-ci n'aurait jamais dû sortir du corps d'un être aussi répugnant que lui. Son sang aurait dû être noir, noir tel l'onyx, obscure tel les ténèbres, sombre tel les cendres des brûlés. Son sang aurait dû fuir son corps à travers les plaies béantes sur ses mains, épargnant avec lui, cette vie qu'il ne méritait pas, ces souffles dont il ne jouissait pas.

Mais si le sang et la vie désertent son corps, qui y restera ?

Surement resteront-elles, ces peintures et ce pinceau, les uniques vestiges de ce qui avait été un enfant au bord du précipice.

– Monsieur Chat !

Une voix criarde, paniquée, des cognements agressifs contre le bois de sa porte. Finalement, il en fallut peu pour sortir temporairement Monsieur Chat de son cocon. Il sursauta violemment, tandis que la voix et les cognements qui l'orchestraient reprirent de plus belle :

– Monsieur Chat, ouvrez ! C'est moi, Moignon !

Moignon.

Son bras se tordit violemment sous le coup du choc, envoyant le couteau à l'autre bout du salon, soit sous sa bibliothèque, tandis que ses yeux accrochèrent rapidement au trou qu'il venait de creuser dans la paume de sa main. Il se leva en titubant, trébucha plusieurs fois sur les coussins qui traînaient au sol, ouvrit le robinet de sa cuisine et y passa sa main, laissant l'eau emporter le sang qui coulait de ses blessures. Cela le brûla, et il ne put contenir un violent grincement de dents, tandis qu'il ferma le robinet juste après. Il sécha ses mains d'un torchon malpropre qui traînait là depuis longtemps, insoucieux des infections que cela lui causerait, et repartit enfiler ses gants qu'il avait laissés sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps, les prestations de Moignon n'avaient cessé, et avaient même gagné d'un ton, à tel point ou Monsieur Chat commença à prendre peur de ce l'écureuil allait bien lui annoncer.

– Boucle la casse-noisettes, j'arrive !

A peine eut-il poussé du bout des doigts la porte de sa tanière, qu'une tornade orange s'immisça immédiatement dans son appartement, le bousculant au passage. Monsieur Chat se tourna vers son ami, mécontent de son intrusion, prêt à lui gueuler dessus, mais se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il le vit. Moignon haletait, joues rouges, tête baissée, jambes pliées et les mains sur les genoux. Il semblait avoir couru en toute panique vers ici.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, l'casse-noisettes ?!

– M-Monsieur… C-Chat… il faut que… vous partiez…

– Partir ? Mais ou veux-tu que je parte, bernique ?

– Vers… elle… sa maison…

Monsieur Chat haussa furieusement un sourcil, tandis que son incompréhension commença à être dangereusement palliée par la frustration. Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance, surtout lorsque la situation semblait urgente.

– Bon, écoute-moi maintenant, dit-il en attrapant violemment l'écureuil par les épaules, l'obligeant à lever le dos et le regard dans les yeux. Soit tu m'expliques, soit tu te tais et tu dégages. C'est qui _, elle_ ?

Moignon reprit une énième bouffée d'air, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son ami. On pouvait lire dans ses prunelles rouges, une inquiétude attristante, accompagnée d'une peur presque contagieuse –et nous disons bien contagieuse, car rien qu'en sondant le regard de l'écureuil, Monsieur Chat prit peur à son tour de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

– Kaeloo !

 _Kaeloo._

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la grenouille ? Demanda aussitôt le chat, d'un regard et d'un ton concernés.

– Elle est grave malade ! Elle- le docteur a dit qu'elle avait une sale fièvre ! Il faut que vous veniez la voir !

 _Oh._

Et bien…

– Non.

Non.

Il n'avait pas hésité l'ombre d'une seconde à articuler cette syllabe. Il l'avait dite sur un ton parfaitement calme, indifférent à la douleur que lui procuraient ses plaies s'ouvrant sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur les épaules de Moignon.

Kaeloo était son amie, pour sûr qu'il s'inquiétait présentement pour elle, qu'il voulait être à son chevet à fin de voir comment elle allait. Seigneur, il irait même jusqu'à s'occuper d'elle s'il le fallait.

Mais non.

Il n'irait pas la voir. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir –ou bien, si, il _voulait_ la voir, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas. Car s'il voyait ne serait-ce que l'ombre de sa silhouette sur le mur, il allait revivre toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait dites, revoir l'expression douloureuse dont elle avait accueillie ses mots tranchants, réécouter ses sanglots reflétés par les échos des murs de son couloir alors qu'elle le _fuyait_. Elle l'avait _fuie_ , oui, c'était ça. S'il lui rendait visite, il allait l'effrayer et lui causer encore plus de souffrance qu'elle n'endurait. Et il ne voulait pas le faire. Il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, et ainsi devait-elle être. Mieux fallait laisser la mer reprendre son calme.

– Comment ça, non ?! Hé, j'vous signale que c'est notre amie, vous devez absolument venir la voir ! Elle se sent pas du tout bien, là, et en plus, elle – !

– N'insiste pas, casse-noisettes. Je ne _veux_ pas la voir.

Ce fut au tour de Moignon d'être aussi surpris qu'énervé, avant de serrer les poings. Il entre ouvrit les lèvres, visiblement sur le point de réprimander le chat, mais finit par se taire lorsque son regard atterrit malencontreusement sur les pendules de l'horloge murale, derrière son ami. Pas le temps pour les réprimandes.

– Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les gamins.

Oh, en voici, une parole ironique à entendre de la part de Moignon.

– Vous aurez tout le temps de vous réconcilier plus tard, parce que là, ça urge ! … Skrblblbl !

Il sonda quelques minutes le regard du félin, mais n'y trouva toujours aucun signe de résignation, ne serait-ce de pitié et de compréhension. Il soupira.

 _Allez, Moignon…_

– Quand on est rentré avec Coin-Coin dans sa piaule, parce qu'elle n'était pas sortie jouer aujourd'hui, on l'a trouvée évanouie par terre, entrain de… murmurer quelque chose, raconta-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme, tandis qu'il quémandait la moindre lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux ternes du chat. On a su qu'elle murmurait votre prénom, alors qu'elle était endormie.

 _Bam._ Première secousse dans le corps du chat –peut-être eut-elle aussi secoué sa conscience, car il baissa honteusement le regard au sol, sous le regard intrigué de son ami.

– Alors, j'suis pas expert en psychologie, ni devin, hein, mais je sais quelque part que ça a un rapport avec vous. Donc, s'il vous plaît Monsieur Chat… venez la voir.

Il souffla une dernière fois, se débarrassant des dernières nuances d'épuisement, et fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami d'un air grave. Jamais l'avait-on vu aussi sérieux et responsable de ce qu'il disait.

– Elle a peut-être besoin de vous.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il retint.

Laissons le pinceau de côté et les tableaux sécher, il n'est plus l'heure de dessiner.

Notre métabolisme, dit-on, a des façons bien drôles de se protéger.

Concluons-nous que la fièvre avait un vocabulaire détestable, une dégaine repoussante et des méfaits bien connus ; provoquant fatigue handicapante, chaleur suffocante, nausées inlassables et bien d'autres symptômes qu'on ne veut qu'éviter pour les désagréments qu'ils nous apportent. Et pourtant, même ce vieillard aux paroles peu correctes politiquement et à l'allure clocharde qui se trimballe dans votre rue menu de sa chère bouteille vide, vous assurerait qu'elle était nécessaire, non, primordiale à notre survie ; que sans elle, notre corps serait une biche blessée exposée aux yeux affamés des loups –que nous comparerons aux virus porteurs d'infections parfois inguérissables. Ainsi, avait-on toujours comparé la parution de la fièvre à un combat intérieur que menait le côté protecteur de notre corps contre les envahisseurs indiscrets et indésirables qui le menaçaient. Elle exhibait les points faibles de notre métabolisme aux yeux de notre entourage, transformant sa forme juvénile en une masse accablante et pitoyable.

Mais la fièvre avait aussi un autre aspect, une seconde offensive, un deuxième prénom. La tristesse. Passagère, désagréable, néanmoins nécessaire à la sauvegarde d'une bonne santé. Une véritable fièvre mentale, qui nous fait basculer dans un état second et méconnaissable, nous poussant à exhiber les vulnérabilités qui nous tourmentent. C'est ça, la tristesse ; un pouvoir qui fait du sobre d'autrefois un ivre ne sachant quoi dire, et de l'ivre un sobre sachant reconnaître ses vulnérabilités ; qui fait de l'enfant un adulte aux préoccupations matures, et de l'adulte, un enfant capricieux en besoin d'attention.

Disons que Kaeloo et Monsieur Chat avait, chacun de son côté, attrapé une forme de fièvre bien distincte.

Si ce n'était ses souffles erratiques qui soulevaient régulièrement son ventre et les muscles de ses yeux qui se pressaient frénétiquement, on lui aurait couvert le visage d'un drap blanc et noté l'heure du décès. Ainsi demeurait-elle sur son grand lit aux draps blancs, lit qu'on aurait pris pour un cercueil tant l'apparence morne de son occupante. Les bras allongés tout au long de sa taille, les jambes étroitement collées, le teint vert empreint d'une pâleur maladive et froide, les joues toutefois rouges et gonflées, Kaeloo était coincée dans un inconfort dont elle ne savait se libérer. Elle aurait voulu remuer ses petites pattes de têtard, bouger ne serait-ce que les prunelles de ses yeux, mais il lui semblait que l'hyperactivité dont témoignait quotidiennement son corps l'avait trahie. De plus, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal –elle avait l'impression qu'on avait pris l'un de ces grands tambours qu'on utilisait jadis pour annoncer les débuts de guerre, et qu'on y avait frappé dessus avec un bâton de marbre, juste au dessus de son crâne–, et cela influença fortement sa vision –car quoique la seule chose lui faisant présentement face était le plafond blanc de sa chambre, elle avait l'impression d'y voir d'autres couleurs que le blanc. Aussi, bien que son espèce soit dépourvue d'oreilles, elle entendait des ondes sonores suraigües ô combien désagréables qui n'aidaient en rien à faire passer son mal de tête.

Mère nature était vraiment, vraiment cruelle avec certains individus –et quoiqu'on fût dans un pays ou la souffrance ne devrait point exister, la fièvre s'était quand même frayé une voie vers les organismes malades, parvenant à eux avec son lot d'inconfort et de douleur.

– Coin… ?

Elle rouvrit difficilement les yeux à fin de regarder son ami, qui était actuellement assis à ses côtés, sur le lit, la mine soucieuse et attristée. Il était rare de voir Coin-Coin exprimer une quelconque émotion –son visage était toujours bloqué dans une expression neutre, presque bête, et les rares émotions qu'il lui ait été données d'exprimer furent l'agacement et la tristesse. Il portait dans sa main une trousse rouge de premiers secours, et disposait d'un simple stéthoscope noir autour du cou –à moins que la pochette ne soit en réalité blanche, parce qu'elle ne distinguait plus vraiment les couleurs vives des foncées.

– C…

Elle voulut prononcer son prénom, mais elle toussa bruyamment avant de geindre de douleur, et son ami partit immédiatement lui procurer une cuillère de sirop contre la toux. Il n'était pas spécialement doué en médecine, quoiqu'il fût compétent en science, mais il disposait de quelques connaissances dont ses amis pouvaient bénéficier en ces temps difficiles. Malgré le mal de tête qui obstruait ses réflexions, Kaeloo se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir Coin-Coin. Il posa sa main froide et réconfortante derrière sa tête, tandis qu'elle aspira le contenu de la cuillère qu'il lui présentait. Le sirop était sucré, ce qui raviva ses cordes vocales et rafraîchit son œsophage dans lequel s'était manifestée une accablante sécheresse. Elle le remercia d'un plissement de yeux et remit sa tête sur l'oreiller devenu brûlant de sa chaleur corporelle, alors que sa respiration reprit son éréthisme de plus belle.

Il lui sembla, en ces secondes silencieuses, que le calme absolu était le seul Dieu pouvant faire passer son mal de tête.

– KAELOO !

… Mais dieu n'existait pas, malheureusement, et si le silence était une divinité, Moignon serait Satan.

– Regarde qui j'ai ramené !

 _Huh ?_

Qui pouvait-il bien ramener ? Pretty et Eugly étaient parties en vacances depuis peu, et Olaf n'était pas du genre à rendre visite et demander des nouvelles.

Cela ne laissait plus que…

– Allez-y Monsieur Chat, soyez pas timide !

 _Seigneur._

Soudain, elle fut prise d'une forte quinte qui lui bloqua toute respiration, et Coin-Coin accourut lui procurer une autre cuillère de sirop. Moignon se précipita sur elle, préoccupé, laissant son cher invité au seuil de la porte –cher invité qui, le dos courbé et les yeux ternes, regardait ses amis –du moins, _son_ ami _e_ , si elle était toujours considérée comme tel. Il fut sur le point de rebrousser chemin, comprenant les préjudices de sa malvenue sur la grenouille, tandis qu'il se mit en tête de ne plus jamais reposer ses pieds chez elle, mais Moignon le remarqua et le rejoignit aussitôt pour le retenir silencieusement par le bras. Il se retourna vers lu, certainement pour l'insulter, l'accuser de _leur_ avoir causé plus de mal qu'ils n'en souffraient déjà, mais il s'interrompit en voyant dans ses yeux la même lueur qui y brillait toute à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Moignon le regardait d'une telle autorité, qu'il s'était cru, le temps d'une seconde, comme cet enfant qui échappait à la révision et qui se faisait réprimander par ses parents.

Sauf que là, c'était Moignon le parent, et Monsieur Chat l'enfant, et ça, ce changement de rôles, n'inversait pas seulement la balance, non, ça la brisait littéralement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Monsieur Chat se résigna face à l'écureuil.

On l'entendit toussoter discrètement, telle une indication timide de sa présence. Ensuite, il se libéra de la prise de son ami, et, guidé par le regard intrigué de ce dernier, se dirigea vers le lit de la grenouille, et, une fois arrivé à son seuil, détourna le regard, ne supportant cette vision de son amie agonisante. Son regard fuyard rencontra hasardeusement celui de Coin-Coin, et il trouva dans la prunelle de ses yeux une lueur significative de compassion et de soutien. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était drôlement paradoxale : d'un côté, elle était tendue, comme si tous les êtres présents –qu'il soit unanimes ou vivants– attendaient la parvenue de quelque chose. Un signe, un mot, un geste, qui ferait redescendre la pression. D'un côté plus imperceptible, l'ambiance était aussi _relâchée_ –et nous disons bien _relâchée_ , pas _détendue_ , parce qu'on y voyait la vraie nature de certains : Moignon, quoique inspiré par ses extravagances liées aux jeux vidéos et au virtuel, restait malgré tout un enfant sensible, et une telle vision de sa meilleure amie ne pouvait que l'attristait. Quant à Coin-Coin, il prouvait de l'attention envers autres choses que ses yaourts, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

Ne restait plus que Monsieur Chat, froid, abrupt et têtu, et c'était ces adjectifs –ou bien ces défauts– là, qui faisaient de lui le responsable de l'ambiance tendue.

– Bonne guérison, dit finalement le concerné d'une voix étouffée.

Nous avions connu mieux en termes de début de conversation, mais cela ne faisait aucunement de sa tentative un échec. Moignon prit une inspiration bien audible qu'il relâcha en fermant les yeux, et Coin-Coin fit de même, tous les deux plus sereins. Ce fut comme s'ils avaient supporté une enclume lourde sur leur dos tout au long du silence, et qu'ils vinrent de la relâcher dans l'océan de l'inconfortable.

Kaeloo ne répondit rien. Surement furent-ils, ces mots qu'elle aurait voulu articuler, trop lourds pour ses cordes vocales handicapées. Toutefois, elle gratifia le chat d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, mais cela, ce geste, quoique suffisant pour exprimer son remerciement, donna une impression d'inachevé aux deux amis. Comme si la pression maintenue dans la pièce avait besoin d'une gestuelle plus importante qu'un banal hochement de tête pour daigner redescendre. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent, se regardent dans les yeux avec autant d'indiscrétion et d'aisance qu'ils en avaient l'habitude, que Monsieur Chat fasse des blagues sur l'état de Kaeloo à fin de camoufler son inquiétude, et que Kaeloo lui lance l'un de ses regards noirs à fin de camoufler sa gratitude –ça, c'est ce qu'ils auraient fait en temps normal. Il fallait une discussion verbale.

Mais comment ?

Inutile d'être devin pour figurer le malaise que respiraient les tourtereaux, et en disant cela, nous parlions surtout de Moignon, qui avait, semblait-il à son regard perplexe, deviné la tension entre ses deux amis. N'allez nullement croire que l'écureuil était ignorant face aux sentiments qui émanaient de ses compagnons –en fait, il était peut-être le premier habitant du Pays-Trop-Mignon à avoir percé le mystère entourant la complexité de leur relation, quoique les devinettes ne furent pas son point fort. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre –du moins, il a abandonné, car il avait déjà essayé de le faire lorsqu'ils avaient joué au Baby Sitter, mais ça s'était mal passé, et en partant de cette unique tentative, il conclut qu'il fallait mieux laisser ses amis tel qu'ils étaient.

Mais là, la situation semblait plus urgente qu'une simple affaire de « faire bobo à coin » et le tabassage qui y allait de paire. Ainsi, avant de chercher à arranger quoique ce soit, Moignon devait savoir la nature de leur problème… et disons que ses neurones, aussi sous-développés soient-ils, ne pouvaient quérir à eux seuls des informations assez viables et crédibles. Il lui faudra de l'aide, et le premier portrait qui se dessina dans son cerveau fut celui de Coin-Coin. Evidemment, il n'irait pour rien au monde demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre –ni Eugly parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'affaire Monsieur Chat/Kaeloo, ni Olaf parce qu'il n'était pas leur ami (dans le sens moral), et encore moins Pretty pour des causes aussi évidentes qu'innombrables. Mais encore, à fin d'élucider ce mystère, il leur fallait quelques heures d'investigation autour du comportement de leurs amis durant les heures précédant cette scène. Il était donc impossible de remédier au problème maintenant.

Mais il fallait faire quelque chose ! Pour l'amour de dieu, regardez-les, comment ils s'évitaient du regard en se mordant réciproquement la lèvre inférieure, dos à dos s'en était chagrinant, non, honteux de voir ces deux meilleurs amis de toujours, si ce n'est amants, s'éviter de la sorte ! –et Moignon aurait pu vider tout son stock de papier-toilettes rien qu'en les regardant ainsi.

Soudain, on vit Moignon s'approcher discrètement de Coin-Coin, marchant sur la pointe de ses baskets. Arrivé à la hauteur de son ami, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qu'on ne put capter. Monsieur Chat, dont le regard était aussi perdu que les pensées, ne le remarqua pas, et encore moins fit Kaeloo qui semblait embarquée dans un délire fiévreux. Les secondes passèrent, et on vit les deux jeunes amis s'échanger encore quelques mots avec plus ou moins d'acharnement. Coin-Coin s'avérait sceptique, tandis que Moignon endurcissait son expression à chaque mot échangé. Quand leur débat opiniâtre cessa et que Moignon se remit sur pieds, Coin-Coin commença mystérieusement à ranger ses ustensiles médicaux dans sa pochette. Le tintement des fioles de sirop attisa la curiosité de Monsieur Chat, qui tourna la tête en premier, rapidement suivi de Kaeloo. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, et ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Coin-Coin la coupa par un de ses « Coin ».

Que signifiait ce Coin ? Hélas, nous ne comprenons pas le « langage caneton », mais il voulait certainement dire quelque chose proche de « ne t'en fais pas », ou « mon boulot se termine ici », ou autre chose –parce que, que pouvait-il dire d'autre face au visage fatigué de son amie ?

Il regarda une dernière fois l'écureuil, qui avait croisé les bras et tourné le dos, prêt à sortir. Il le rejoignit d'une rapidité suspicieuse, et le temps que la porte claque, Monsieur Chat intercepta enfin le fait qu'ils venaient de partir… et qu'il était, par conséquent, seul avec Kaeloo dans une chambre close.

 _Ces enfoirés…_

Mais ce n'était pas ça, le problème. Car aussi _enfoirés_ soient-ils, ses amis avaient quand même eu l'intelligence de se sauver d'une situation gênante, l'y laissant seul.

La première alerte fut lancée dans le cerveau de Monsieur Chat lorsque le silence se réinstalla –et si à cet instant-ci était apparue une incarnation palpable du silence, Monsieur Chat l'aurait rayée de la carte avec l'une de ses armes. Une alerte simple, qui traduisait un ordre aussi loufoque que radicale : _«Fuis._ Cours, loin de cette chambre, pars les rejoindre, met le plus de distance entre vous, ne reste pas avec elle », mais personne (à part Moignon, peut-être) n'exécuterait cet ordre. Pourquoi ? Parce que la nature avait doté Monsieur Chat de plusieurs autres neurones que celui lui criant de fuir, et ces autres neurones lui insufflaient l'absurdité de cette idée : partir en courant de la chambre de sa meilleure amie malade, quoi de mieux pour l'aider à s'occuper d'elle-même et ne pas la faire sentir comme un boulet ! S'il avait été seul, Monsieur Chat se serait certainement cogné la tête contre l'un de ces murs, dans le désespoir de secouer son cerveau vraisemblablement incapable de produire une pensée constructive en ce moment des plus graves.

Il n'y avait pas trente six possibilités : Il allait devoir rester avec Kaeloo.

 _Seigneur._ Le stress implanta ses crocs dans les muscles de ses jambes, les affligeant d'un venin redoutable. Aussi, la perte de sang qu'il avait causée de par sa précédente mutila– pardon, _peinture_ , contribuait pernicieusement à son affaiblissement, et bientôt, Monsieur Chat commença à balayer la pièce d'un regard circulaire dans lequel se reflétait une fatigue naissante, cherchant la moindre chaise ou s'asseoir. Bon dieu, il était sensé _s'occuper_ de la malade, non pas l'être à son tour !

Et puis, il entendit un tapotement léger, si léger que si ce n'était le silence accablant des lieux, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. Le bruit venait de derrière, et il n'y avait personne d'autre que la patiente, avec lui. Il déglutit, oubliant momentanément sa fatigue, et tourna lentement la tête. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il eut une vision suffisante du lit de Kaeloo, désireux de tenir le visage de la grenouille hors de son champ de vision –rappelons nous qu'il n'aimerait pas la voir dans un tel état, car cela l'accablerait d'une telle culpabilité qu'il pourrait exploser en larmes. Il intercepta sa main maladivement pâle qui tapotait le matelas, lentement, d'une gestuelle fatiguée, et – _oh seigneur_. Elle l'appelait ! Il bloqua sa respiration, sentant que chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inspirait s'accompagnait d'une saumâtre sensation de malaise qui s'immisçait dans sa bouche, réduisait en cendres ses cordes vocales, descendait telle une boule de feu dans sa gorge dont elle incendiait les murs, puis clôturait son incursion en lui procurant un mal de ventre horrible. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, bien qu'il aurait voulu le faire –elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide pour se relever, boire son médicament, ou quoiqu'il en soit.

Le tapotement reprit de plus belle, attirant définitivement son attention. Qu'il se résigne : il était incapable de défier sa conscience et son stress plus qu'il ne faisait déjà. Alors, il pivota d'un coup vers le lit de son amie, tout en inspirant profondément dans le processus.

Et aussitôt, la personnification de la tristesse se dépeint sur son visage en la regardant d'aussi près. Il constata la vitesse folle à laquelle son état avait empiré depuis son entrée dans la pièce : elle transpirait si fort que son coussin était imbibé, formant un cercle autour de sa tête. L'eau ayant déserté son corps bouillant, ses lèvres devinrent pâles, si pâles qu'on aurait cru y avoir appliqué maladroitement un fond de teint clair, aussi clair que ses draps.

Monsieur Chat n'hésita pas une seconde à la rejoindre.

Parce que même si sa volonté de rester à l'écart était toujours d'actualité, cela ne signifiait nullement qu'il ne se souciait pas pour elle. Pour unique preuve, regardez-le : son visage exposait à merveille toutes les émotions qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de cacher : inquiétude, tristesse, frustration et miséricorde, et dieu sait que seul un cœur sincère pouvait supporter toutes ces émotions. Alors, oui, qu'on le prenne pour un naïf, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour la fille qui n'avait cessé de le rejeter. Qu'on le prenne pour un imposteur, parce qu'il était triste pour elle, pour eux, alors qu'hier, il lui avait juste craché sa haine à la gueule. Qu'on le prenne pour un con, parce qu'il s'inquiétait, mais qu'il montrait le contraire en gardant ses distances.

Qu'on le prenne pour ce que vous voulez, parce qu'il l'aime, et que l'amour a toujours fait taire la raison et les circonstances.

Elle avait fait l'effort de tourner son visage rougi par la chaleur vers lui, ouvrir ses yeux noirs de sommeil à fin de le regarder. On dit qu'on ne se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose que quand on la perd, et c'était vrai. Autrement, dans une situation parallèle ou ils ne se seraient pas disputés, elle l'aurait vaguement reluqué –ses yeux se seraient accrochés quelques secondes de plus à ses lèvres porteuses d'un sourire sournois, et c'était tout, parce que Monsieur Chat changeait rarement d'accoutrement. Mais maintenant qu'il était debout, devant elle, aussi proche qu'inaccessible, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi magnifique. Maintenant qu'elle voulait lui parler, de tout et de rien, de jeu, d'actualité, de Coin-Coin, ne serait-ce que des pâquerettes qui ont éclos cette semaine, l'appeler par son prénom à fin d'attirer son attention, elle n'avait plus droit à la parole avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle voulait le taquiner en lui assénant un coup amical sur le bras –même si cela lui coûterait le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, qu'elle voulait faire exprès de rire en s'accrochant à son bras, elle n'avait plus le droit de le toucher. Maintenant qu'elle voulait l'aimer comme elle l'a toujours aimé, elle ne le pouvait plus.

Et pour la première fois, malgré ces conditions des plus handicapantes, elle sut comprendre, le temps de quelques secondes, pourquoi Monsieur Chat aimait l'enfreint des règles : parce que l'interdit avait un goût douloureusement meilleur.

– Tu…

Leurs cœurs firent un bond simultané.

– Tu veux que je te change d'oreiller ?

Kaeloo remercia la maladie d'avoir maquillé son visage d'une expression chroniquement fatiguée, sans quoi elle n'aurait pu se frayer un air naturel face à cette voix grave qui s'adressait à elle –et la comparaison entre le ton gêné qu'il utilisait maintenant, et celui qu'il avait utilisé _hier_ se fit viscéralement dans sa tête, mais elle s'efforça d'oublier. Elle hocha la tête, et Monsieur Chat passa un bras au dessus de son corps pour se procurer l'oreiller libre à ses côtés. Toutefois, il s'arrêta net dans sa gestuelle lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son bras était un peu trop court pour attraper ce maudit coussin, et que la seule façon de faire ainsi était de s'étaler plus ou moins sur la grenouille.

 _S'étaler sur elle… s'étaler sur la grenouille…_

Le cerveau a ses raisons que la raison ignore, car malgré le malaise pur qui courrait dans ses veines, et l'urgence de la situation, des images de lui, empalé sur Kaeloo –ventre contre ventre– s'immiscèrent dans son esprit, lui causant des rougeurs immédiates et un semi-sourire forcé.

 _Enfoiré, ce n'est pas le moment…_

Définitivement pas le moment, rajouterions-nous.

Il se retira immédiatement, et, d'enjambées troublées, fit le tour du lit de la patiente. Kaeloo parut comprendre la cause de sa soudaine gêne, car les rougeurs de ses joues s'accentuèrent un peu plus –mais il était impossible de distinguer sa gêne parmi les symptômes de la maladie, et Kaeloo crut mentalement remercier cette fièvre qui ne cessait de la sauver de situations honteuses. Monsieur Chat empoigna l'oreiller d'une force exagérée, comme s'il le confondait avec une balle de stress, puis, s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pendant quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague. Il allait devoir la toucher –brièvement, pour soutenir sa tête, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il–.

 _Arrête !_

Il soupira, frustré contre lui-même. S'il comptait perdre son temps à se poser des supplices aussi futiles et puériles que celui-ci, Kaeloo allait y passer, et sa propre santé mentale avec. Il passa rapidement sa main sous la tête de l'agonisante, sentant avec plus ou moins de satiété toute l'étendue de sa transpiration sur ses doigts dénudés de gants, et fit vite de lui replacer un nouvel oreiller. Ses gestes étaient pressés, peu tendres, poussant Kaeloo à étouffer quelques geignements. Aussitôt cela fut-il fait, qu'il l'entendit pousser un soupir de confort mi-étouffé, et il sentit quelque fourmillement dans son cœur en la voyant ainsi. Le fait qu'il ait contribué à la rendre confortable, même en ces termes difficiles de leur relation, ne pouvait que le détendre lui aussi. Pourtant, Monsieur Chat n'était pas du genre à rendre service aux gens avec qui il était en mauvais termes. Au contraire, il avait plutôt tendance à chercher un moyen sadique d'accentuer leur mal, et de les laisser y perdurer. Mais ça, ce qu'il aurait fait si le patient avait été Pretty, ou Olaf. Là, c'était Kaeloo, sa meilleure amie, celle qui le connait le plus, celle qui a été la plus gentille envers lui durant tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser simplement tomber –car même si elle l'avait déçu et qu'elle était l'une des principales causes de sa défaillance, elle faisait partie de ces derniers pionniers qui le maintenaient en vie.

Et rien que ça, le rappel de ce que la grenouille valait pour lui, convaincu Monsieur Chat le temps de quelques secondes qu'ils finiraient certainement par se réconcilier. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Les choses ont toujours été comme ça, et elles le resteront aussi longtemps qu'ils soient dans le même pays, à reproduire le même schéma de complicité. Ainsi, possédé d'une sérénité insoupçonnée, il refit le tour du lit à fin de s'asseoir au bord de ce dernier, au seuil des pieds de la grenouille, sans prendre la peine de lui demander la permission ou autre, et nulle remarque ne fit-elle –son air fatigué et sa démarche maladroite avaient peut-être parlé pour lui. Il courba le dos, s'accouda contre ses genoux, encadra son visage de ses mains froides et admira le sol dans toute sa splendeur. Ses carreaux beiges brillaient aux rayons solaires qui pénétraient par les rideaux mal fermés, et il n'y avait aucune trace visible de poussière ou d'autres saletés. Elle devait trouver le temps de faire le ménage tous les soirs, après chaque jeu, chose que Monsieur Chat ne faisait pas –et l'image irrépressible d'une Kaeloo menue d'une blouse de ménage rose, entrain de chantonner en balayant s'immisça dans son esprit, lui réprimant un imperceptible souffle ennuyé. Il tenta d'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblait la routine de la grenouille –sans chercher à savoir pourquoi il pensait à elle, car il savait que c'était simplement le besoin irrévocable de fuir le malaise ambiant– : elle devait se réveiller à une heure très matinale, s'échauffer avec enthousiasme une fois sortie du lit, prendre un petit déjeuner comme un bol de céréales ou un verre de lait, puis les retrouvait pour les obliger à jouer, et…

Monsieur Chat haussa un sourcil. Au final, il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la grenouille tant qu'il prétendait l'être –sa routine ne pouvait pas être aussi répétitive, si ?–. Kaeloo avait beau être l'une des personnes les plus expressives et bavardes qu'il soit, on ne savait quasiment rien sur sa vie privée et ses origines –à chaque fois qu'on la poussait à en révéler plus sur son histoire, elle racontait différentes versions. Il était vrai que les habitants du Pays-Trop-Mignon n'étaient pas très friands de ce genre d'informations : ils se contenaient de se retrouver, jouer dans l'ambiance accoutumée et rentrer chez eux avec quelques séquelles de violence. Les sorties organisées, les discussions autour d'un feu de camp et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la communication, n'ont jamais été leur point fort. Les seules informations qu'ils eurent obtenu à propos de chacun étaient dévoilées accidentellement, lors des jeux, et souvent, on les oubliait aussitôt la journée finie. Nous ne sous-entendions pas que la vie privée était sacrée au Pays-Trop-Mignon, car il leur est déjà arrivé de se poser quelques questions indiscrètes, mais c'était dans le but d'humilier la personne.

Tout était parfaitement stoïque, silencieux et immobile –même cette notice de médicament qui trônait sur sa boîte de chevet ne daignait pas danser au gré du vent. Rien ni personne n'osait parler ou bouger, comme si le calme, maître de ces lieux, était une formalité religieuse qu'il ne fallait pas corrompre.

 **[LISTEN TO : Coldplay – The Scientist]**

– Ze…

Il sursauta, pour de vrai, son fessier faisant un minuscule bond de un centimètre sur le lit. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, sans jamais la regarder, daignant l'encourager à continuer.

– Parfois, ze me dis que ça ne vaut pas – _plus_ la peine d'essayer, dit-elle d'une voix ternie par la maladie.

Il fronça un sourcil en baissant un peu plus la tête.

– Ze me dis que ze devrais m'accepter comme ze suis. Que c'est trop tard, pour essayer d'arranzer quoique ce soit, et que de toute façon, vous savez tous comment ze suis… vous êtes mes z'amis, ze ne peux rien vous cacher, après tout.

Difficile de cerner le sujet dont elle traitait avec autant de profondeur et d'émotivité, mais Monsieur Chat sut que ça avait un rapport avec leur précédente… _dispute._ Il fut un moment de silence _._

– Ze sais ce que ze suis.

 _Oh_ , se dit Monsieur Chat, dont la curiosité le démangeait.

– Ze n'aime pas qu'on me le dise, c'est tout. Après tout, personne n'aimerait entendre qu'il est le contraire de ce qu'il veut montrer, ze suppose… non ?

 _« Personne n'aimerait entendre qu'il est le contraire de ce qu'il veut montrer »_

Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais elle venait de résumer la situation de Monsieur Chat –en addition de la sienne. Ces paroles qu'elle avait dites, n'était-ce pas le reflet de la personnalité du félin ? Egoïste, monstrueux, manipulateur, mais en réalité sensible et vulnérable –seulement, n'essayez jamais de le convaincre de cette réalité affligeante : il vous démentira aussi piteusement que cruellement. Et ainsi était Kaeloo, et peut-être Moignon, Coin-Coin, et tous les habitants de ce pays. Ils enfilaient tous un masque et s'offusquaient de leur véritable personnalité –mais il n'était pas temps de parler de ce sujet complexe.

Toutefois, n'était-elle pas entrain de l'accuser implicitement, en disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui elle était ?

– Vous savez, z'ai mis toute une soirée à accepter ce que z'ai entendu hier, dit-elle en affichant un faux sourire peint de nostalgie, le regard dans le vague. Et encore, ze n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter. En y repensant, ze trouve ça bête de se rendre aussi malade pour quelque chose que ze savais déjà. Ze sais que… ze suis…

Elle souffla, tandis que les oreilles de Monsieur Chat s'étaient redressées, alertes à ce qu'elle disait.

– Que ze suis comme ze suis, quoi, dit-elle lâchement. Z'ai consacré toute ma vie à me donner une belle imaze de moi. Zentille, mignonne, innocente, pure… et puis… tout ce que z'ai mis des années à bâtir s'est effondré, hier. Ça fait mal. Vraiment mal, Monsieur Sat. Vous le constatez à mon état actuel. Mais… mais ce n'est pas ça, ce qui m'a le plus blessé…

Elle se mordit intensément la lèvre inférieure, au point ou cette dernière blanchit à vue d'œil, avant de dire d'une voix étouffée.

– Ça… c'est que… c'est le fait de se rendre compte que... qu'on n'a plus de valeur pour une personne. En cachant ma deuxième personnalité, ze… z'ai juste voulu… un sanglot la fit brièvement suffoquer, entrecoupant sa phrase, mais elle continua sans reprendre son souffle. Z'ai assez perdu de gens comme ça, alors… z'ai zuste voulu… vous garder près de moi… mais… mais tout ce que z'ai fait, c'est de vous éloigner. Ze… ze ne voulais pas… ze ne voulais pas perdre mes z'amis, mais– ze crois que z'en ai déjà perdu un.

– Tu n'as perdu _personne !_

Il avait crié ces mots d'une telle urgence, d'un tel besoin, que son corps accompagna la ferveur de ses paroles en se mettant sur pieds. Malencontreusement, la brutalité dont il s'était levé lui occasionna un semblant de coup de tonnerre qui s'abattu sur sa tête, le faisant flancher quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve un équilibre un tant soit peu auguste. Son regard atterrit momentanément sur celui de Kaeloo. Il y'avait un certain contraste entre les lueurs qui dansaient dans leurs prunelles à cet instant-ci : elles reflétaient toutes les deux une fatigue réciproque, accompagnée d'une tristesse toute aussi mutuelle, mais s'y rajoutaient dans celles de Kaeloo une vieille nostalgie et un ternissement naissant, tandis que les prunelles de Monsieur Chat reflétait deux émotions très concrètes, peut-être les seules qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à camoufler : le choc et la déception. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers son chevet, la dominant du haut de sa taille et de sa bonne santé, avant qu'il ne répète d'un ton plus calme :

– Tu n'as… perdu personne. Je...

Il se racla la gorge, et pendant l'ombre d'une seconde, il vint à se demander si ce qu'il allait dire devait être dit. Les discours émotifs, cela n'a jamais été sa passion ou son point fort, mais… les confessions de la grenouille en valaient la peine. Ils semblaient tous les deux très maladroits avec les mots lorsque cela se prêtait aux sentiments, alors, autant le faire à son tour.

– Nous… Nous avons tous commis des choses horribles l'un envers l'autre. Enfin – j'veux dire– j'ai vécu bien pire, et toi aussi, je suppose… c'est juste que cette fois-ci, je…

 _Je ?_

Comment allait-il justifier sa colère d'hier, les mots qu'il lui avait dits, les larmes qu'il lui avait fait verser ?

– Je n'en pouvais plus, dit-il dans un soupir qui semblait regrouper toute cette tension qu'il avait retenue depuis un bail. J'ai… je suppose que chacun de nous a le droit à– tu sais, un peu de repos, pour se remettre des événements de la journée et… je ne me suis pas reposé correctement, peut-être, alors…

Ses paroles ne formaient aucun sens. Elles étaient incohérentes, emmêlant entre elles différents sujets –ou bien, si, elles exprimaient quelque chose de plus ou moins intelligible, mais elles évitaient le sujet principal. Ecoutez-le donc : ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire, bon sang ! Ne s'était-il pas fait du mal toute à l'heure à cause des remords qu'il éprouvait ? Et maintenant, maintenant qu'une opportunité irrévocable se présentait à lui, une opportunité de balayer ses remords et les remplacer par quelque chose de bien meilleur, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, en privé, libres de discuter comme jamais il leur a été donné, il ne s'était pas excusé ?! Pire, il avait tout remis sur le dos de la fatigue ?!

Quand nous disions que rien de positif n'était destiné à sortir de ce –

– Alors je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de toi, et sur le moment j'étais … j'étais bourré, fatigué, disons… il– il aurait mieux fallu que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, Kaeloo, soupira-t-il en l'appelant par son véritable prénom, comme une preuve de sa sincérité, tandis que sa voix semblait s'éteindre progressivement.

– Mais ze vous ai écouté. Là est le problème, dit-elle d'une voix vierge de reproches, tandis qu'elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts.

– Oui, je sais ! Je sais, justement, et c'est pour ça que je – fut-il sur le point de dire en écartant les bras.

– Mais ze ne vous en veux pas, le coupa-t-elle soudainement. Ze n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir. Ze suppose que ze vous ai assez déçu comme ça, alors… si c'est ce que vous pensez de moi, alors ze présume que ze ne peux rien y changer. Si vous ne l'aviez pas dit hier, vous l'auriez surement dit un autre jour… dans tous les cas, ça serait– ça serait resté de ma faute, tout ça… ze vous ai fait du mal en vous repoussant. Ze n'aurai pas dû.

 _Non, non, ne le dis pas…_

– Non ! S'il te –

– Ze suis désolée.

Un coup de poignard au cœur, voilà ce que cela fut.

Parce que même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était la fautive, que c'était elle qui l'avait repoussé hier, l'avait incité maintes fois à se faire du mal, à penser rudement de lui, à sombrer dans les méandres de l'alcoolisme et au-delà, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à ce que ce soit elle qui s'excuse. La simple idée qu'elle ait pu se rendre carrément malade à cause de ce qu'il lui a dit le remplissait d'une culpabilité inouïe –parce qu'elle était là, allongée sur ce lit, toute pâle et fragile, à lui présenter la même excuse qu'elle avait dite hier, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas bourré, il était parfaitement sobre (ou peut-être non, car la tristesse fait du sobre un ivre ne sachant quoi dire), et Kaeloo n'était pas sobre, elle était sous l'emprise de la _fièvre_ (mais la tristesse fait aussi de l'ivre, un sobre sachant reconnaître ses vulnérabilités), et ce changement de positions était comme une mauvaise blague du Karma –qui était comme une divinité entrain de les regarder d'en haut, divertie de les voir se donner autant de mal.

Il commença à se mordre furieusement la lèvre, comme si la pression étouffée entre les murs de cette pièce était venue se loger dans son esprit, remplissant les parois de son corps. _Tu n'vas pas craquer, quand même ?_ Il la sentait monter progressivement, cette boule détestable dans laquelle il avait noyé ses chagrins –elle tourmentait son ventre, laissait un sillon désagréable dans sa gorge, piquait son nez puis s'élevait tranquillement jusqu'à ses yeux, allant à l'encontre de la route qu'avait empruntée le stress. _Là, maintenant ?_ Il serra ses poings, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts, tandis que ses griffes de félin ressortaient instinctivement, se plantant dans le tissu élastiqué de ses gants, atteignant douloureusement ses scarifications. _Vraiment ?_ Son corps commença à trembler à vue d'œil, comme si ses jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de sa tristesse. _Arrête ça immédiatement, looser._

– Monsieur Sat…

Elle pouffa faiblement en le disant.

Il releva subitement la tête, les yeux exorbités de surprise, tandis que le rire de son amie s'élevait de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée de ce que pouvaient supporter ses cordes vocales fiévreuses. Comme quoi elle toussa brutalement après, poussant le chat à pivoter vers elle, départagé entre la surprise et l'inquiétude, mais elle n'en eut cure : sa voix recommença à élancer faiblement ce son suraigu. Et il ne sut plus quoi ressentir : de la colère, parce que ce n'était franchement pas le moment de rire ? De l'humiliation, parce qu'elle devait rire de son état ? L'accompagner dans son allégresse, jusqu'à savoir ce qu'il y'avait d'aussi drôle ?

– Euh ?... exprima-t-il au bout d'un moment, car _bordel_ , il ne comprenait plus rien.

– Vous êtes si… si tendu, dit-elle en faisant l'effort de lever le bras à fin d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Vous… (Elle se calma instantanément), vous n'êtes pas obligé de me pardonner aujourd'hui, Monsieur Sat. Ze peux…

– Je ne parle pas de pardon, la grenouille, la coupa-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses, car ils ne répondent pas à mes questions. Je t'ai dit que je…

Ses lèvres restèrent bloquées en formant un « o », tandis que son regard s'accrocha hasardeusement à celui de la grenouille, qui était aussi angoissée qu'intriguée de connaître la suite de sa phrase.

 _« Que je t'aime ? »_  
Jamais, au grand jamais il ne dirait ça.

– Que je… bref, je t'ai clairement montré ce que je ressens… pour… pour toi, et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, dit-il avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues, tandis qu'il leva légèrement les mains en parlant. Alors… je ne vais pas te sortir la fameuse « prends ton temps » ou « j'attendrai ta réponse » parce que je n'ai plus aucune envie d'attendre, surtout après… hier. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, le têtard. Tout ça ne peut plus durer… j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

Kaeloo baissa son regard, apparemment pensive. Une minute, deux minutes passèrent dans le plus grand calme. Elle réfléchissait toujours à quoi dire, tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Monsieur Chat souffla, décidément incapable de camoufler plus d'anxiété et de tremblements qu'il ne le faisait déjà. A quoi s'attendait-il, après tout ? A un « _oui_ » ? Evidemment qu'elle ne lui répondra pas maintenant.

– Dis-moi au moins si ce que j'ai dit hier à propos de moi n'est pas juste.

C'était donc ça.

Elle leva subitement le regard vers lui, choquée. Sa précédente jovialité disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, laissant place à une moue concernée, presque nostalgique. Monsieur Chat soupira, se détestant d'avoir dit ceci… mais maintenant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avec autant de franchise qu'il l'avait fait hier, maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de ces sensibilités… autant continuer, non ?

 _Dis-le._

– Que… que je suis la sous-espèce de ce pays, que je suis…

Il se tut, incapable de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit. L'ivresse mais aussi la gêne avaient embrouillé son cerveau, cachant ses souvenirs d'un drap noir.

– Laissez-moi vous aider, retentit sa voix faiblarde.

Il la regarda en fronçant un sourcil, incompréhensif, et fut sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, avant qu'elle ne le devance :

– Le gros… dur de la bande, l'immunisé contre la douleur, celui qui s'en… fout de tout, dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour remplacer les mots vulgaires qu'il avait pu dire. Un punching ball, un casse… euh, un casse noisettes ? Finit-elle en toussant.

Monsieur Chat entre-ouvrit les lèvres, incrédule. Il avait dit tout ça, lui ?

C'était incroyable, le nombre de conneries qu'une bouche pouvait déblatérer en quelques secondes, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, était le fait que la grenouille ait gardé ces paroles en mémoire. Il soupira. Il était impossible qu'elle oublie, après tout.

– Oui, dit-il en courbant légèrement le dos.

– Et bien, non. Ze n'ai zamais pensé ainsi de vous. Z'aurai voulu vous le dire hier, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé la… la chance de le dire, alors… (Elle parut rougir brièvement), alors maintenant ze le dis.

Elle chercha à sceller leurs regards. Monsieur Chat se sentit un tantinet mal à l'aise en affrontant toute la tristesse et le regret qui se lisaient dans les yeux de son amie. Les deux prirent un grand souffle, visiblement prêts à encaisser les répercussions de leurs prochaines paroles. Quoique cela soit, ils étaient maintenant arrivés au point culminant de ces révélations tardives. II allait enfin savoir ce qu'il valait pour elle, si ses inquiétudes ont été bêtes, si ses tentatives n'ont pas été veines, si ces coupures qui sommeillaient sous ses gants méritaient un peu d'alcool et de pansement, tout comme mériterait son cœur ensanglanté un peu d'affection et d'amour, et elle allait tout aussi bien savoir ce qu'il fera quand elle lui dira :

– Ze –

Et alors qu'elle fut sur le point de finir sa phrase sous le regard attentif de son ami, qui s'était rapproché de quelques enjambées de son lit, quelques bribes de conversations leur parvinrent depuis l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta net dans son explication, se concentrant sur ces voix qui arrivaient, et ainsi fit Monsieur Chat, dont les oreilles s'étaient un peu plus redressées.

– Mais puisque je te dis que… – Roh, mais t'inquiète, mec, c'était une bonne idée ! dit une voix enfantine qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, pour se révéler être celle de…

– Moignon ?! Crièrent les deux amis à la fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux amis furent dans la pièce. Moignon, dont la main était toujours sur la poignée de la porte, s'écarta, laissant Coin-Coin passer à fin d'occulter rapidement sa patiente, et tandis que le canard était au chevet de la grenouille, il en profita pour regarder Monsieur Chat. Monsieur Chat qui, surprise, répondit immédiatement à son contact visuel. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, durant quelques secondes, parfaitement tendus –ou du moins, en apparence–, avant que l'écureuil ne fasse un mystérieux clin d'œil au félin. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, affichant une moue aussi ronchonne que fatiguée, avant de se résigner à libérer son stress dans un long souffle qui le vida. Ce n'est qu'en le faisant, qu'il se rendit compte de cette sensation bizarre qui l'animait. C'était comme s'il était de retour dans la peau de son personnage, qu'il n'avait pas été le « Lui-même de d'habitude » durant les précédentes minutes (ou qu'importe le temps qu'il avait passé avec la grenouille). Le Monsieur Chat ronchon venait à peine de lui revenir, tel s'il avait fui avec Moignon et Coin-Coin, toute à l'heure.

Il se fit note de réviser mentalement toutes les paroles qu'il avait pu dire à Kaeloo pendant ce laps de temps ou il n'avait pas été « lui-même ».

– Alors, Monsieur Chat ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

L'écureuil s'était avancé entre-temps, s'étant même accoudé contre l'épaule de son ami. Le premier réflexe qu'eut ce dernier fut de le repousser avec plus ou moins de brutalité, à fin de mieux l'avertir de son regard noir.

– Toi, le casse-noisettes, tu n'es qu'un–

– Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de me gêner : je suis formidablement intelligent, parfois ! dit-il d'un ton vaniteux, avant de se lancer dans l'un de ses rires fourbes que nous lui connaissions (malheureusement) que trop bien.

Monsieur Chat leva les yeux au ciel, un brin trop fatigué pour essayer de le comprendre –de toute façon, qui pourrait comprendre Moignon, si ce n'était un fou de son rang ?–. Le casse-noisettes ne cessera jamais de lui faire goûter des nouvelles conneries un peu plus variées les unes que les autres… mais c'était ce qui le différenciait, après tout. C'était, disons, ce qui avait maintenu et ce qui continuerait à maintenir la flamme de leur complicité embrasée.

Un dernier mot fut mérité pour toute cette scène.

Monsieur Chat, accompagné de ses amis, rentra chez lui une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir souhaité un unique « bonne guérison » à Kaeloo. Ses paroles n'eurent pas changé de celles de toute à l'heure, et pourtant, sa voix, pour sûr, eut transporté dans son ton toutes les émotions qu'il eut ressenti durant cette heure chargée : un peu de stress, un peu de compassion, et un peu de tout ce qui faisait leur amitié.

La fin d'une journée ne signe pas la fin d'un problème, ni font les sourires et les paroles. N'oublions pas que Kaeloo n'a toujours pas répondu à Monsieur Chat, ni Monsieur Chat n'eut-il répondu à son pardon.

Toutefois, ils auraient mieux fait de le faire, car il n'y pas que la fièvre qui a manifesté sa néfaste présence au Pays-Trop-Mignon.

Qui sait, peut-être est-ce elle, cette dame à la robe noire, aux traits méconnus et au faux tranchant, qui eut posé ses pieds dans cette terre impunie.

* * *

Savez-vous combien de mots fait ce chapitre en dehors de la note d'auteur ?  
 **… 10.150 MOTS !**

Mais je trouve que je vous dois bien ça, après tout ce temps d'absence. J'espère juste que vos petits yeux vont bien ! Je vous recommande de lâcher vos téléphones après cette lecture ( **IMMEDIATEMENT** ) *mode Kaeloo*

Don't forget to review, les z'amis ! :D Yes, this NDA is half-french half-english.

Speaking of English **: do you, english fans, understand the whole chapter ?** Because I'm afraid you don't (sorry if it's true). But don't worry, the translation is coming !

Restez au top et prenez soin de vous mes loulous ! A dans six mois !  
…Je plaisante ^^ à dans quelques siècles ! *s'éclipse*


	4. What happened ? (Part I)

_**Warning :  
– Please name your reviews, so I can recognize you and try to answer you at the beginning of the chapters. Thanks !  
– My dear translator, RandomnessUnlimited, is busy these days, so the translation will take some time. Be patient guys !**_

Same talk as the previous NDA : thank you for the reviews (I love you so much) and sorry for the absence (You hate me so much –and you'll hate even more after reading, LOL).

If you're wondering, here is two of the main reasons **why it's taking me a long time to update** :

– On a personal level, I'm not feeling well these past two weeks. I won't tell the story of my life, but long story short : my anxiety is getting worst, so I have to go to multiple psychologists (it eats my days). I'm just being honest with you guys. It's okay if it doesn't sound as a reason to you.

– I'm working on multiple projects (all referred to Kaeloo) : I have this story (Let's Change), « K », and some others drafts.

 _Thanks to DoubleDuckAvenger and RandomnessUnlimited_ _who helped me_. I won't lie : this chapter was _so_ hard to write, lmao. Some informations :

– **This chapter was way too long (+20k words…), so I decided to cut it in two parts : this is the first one, 8900 words –without NDA.**

– **I'm writing another Chaka/Kaelat story.** Its name is _''K''_ _ **,**_ don't forget to check it !

– I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I feel like there is a lack of emotional description.

– **Some sentences were put in the middle of the page to accentuate their importance.**

 _ **Hors-sujet : A response to « Gabby », a guest who left a request on « K » :**_ so, Gabby asked if I could write a fanfiction where Kaeloo reads Mr Cat's diary and discovers his self-hating thoughts. First things first, I'm happy you asked me because your idea is one of the things that I wanted to write ! _Your_ _request will be fulfilled_ , but not in a new fanfiction. I cannot tell you more, sorry ^^ (it'd be a spoil, haha)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **What happened ? (Part I)**_

Kaeloo s'agita une énième fois dans son lit.

Elle avait beau pivoté dans tous les sens, essayé des positions un peu plus bizarres les unes que les autres, prendre plusieurs inspirations, compter les moutons imaginaires qui dansaient au dessus de sa tête, aucune technique ne semblait séduire Morphée. Elle _devait_ dormir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était un ordre incontestable qu'elle ne cessait de transmettre à ses neurones depuis la tombée de la nuit –et pourtant, ces derniers semblaient faire la sourde oreille, pris d'un dynamisme inépuisable auquel son corps ne pouvait que répondre involontairement. Elle avait essayé d'user de son anxiété abusive en se rappelant _qui_ elle était, ce qu'elle devait faire, la grande responsabilité dont elle devait quotidiennement témoigner de par une énergie olympique et d'une vigilance sans relâche, les catastrophes qui suivraient la moindre faille de sa part, mais même cela ne fut pas assez alarmant pour son esprit, qui se noyait dans des rêveries insaisissables.

Elle grogna. Seigneur, elle n'aurait jamais autant dramatisé son insomnie si ses amis avaient été des personnes raisonnables et responsables de leurs actes, pouvant se dispenser de surveillance –mais il y'avait, dans ce pays dont elle était la dirigeante, un écureuil surréaliste qui n'hésiterait pas à se jeter du haut d'une falaise si on le persuadait que sa petite-amie l'attendait en bas de celle-ci, un chat un peu (juste un peu) psychopathe qui n'avait aucun scrupule à torturer et manipuler les autres vers des absurdités violentes pour ses propres fins, et un canard calme mais toxicomane pouvant basculer vers une folie potentiellement meurtrière si on osait s'approcher de ses yaourts. Un drame est si vite arrivé si le moindre assoupissement fermait les yeux de la grenouille sur ces trois-là –surtout les deux premiers.

Les minutes passèrent et elle finit par abandonner son déchaînement désespéré contre la chaleur ambiante de la pièce qui semblait s'être imprégnée de ses draps, tandis qu'un soupir d'abdication lui échappa. Ses jambes sveltes rejoignirent chacune un côté du lit, formant un V avec son bas ventre, tandis que ses bras s'écarquillèrent comme si elle allait y accueillir la chaleur d'un autre corps, bien que sa solitude soit la seule chose que confirmait sa lucidité bancale. Sa fièvre était moins présente qu'hier, mais maintenait toujours une prise ferme sur son corps, l'affaiblissant d'avantage. Allons bon, Morphée était injoignable pour le moment –et pour le restant de la nuit, semblait-il–, pourquoi s'entêter à l'appeler ?

Qu'elle se laisse noyer une nouvelle fois dans la mer de ses pensées, peut-être y coulera-t-elle pour de bon.

Ainsi, ses pensées la conduire vers l'imagination de ce qu'aurait été un Pays-Trop-Mignon peuplé de versions _idéalistes_ de ses amis : un Moignon suffisamment intelligent pour faire part de la réalité et du virtuel, du faux et du vrai, de l'acceptable et de l'interdit, un Monsieur Chat qui userait de sa maturité dans le recadrage des autres habitants (formant en quelque sorte un « second gardien » auprès de Kaeloo), de ses armes et sa malice pour des causes pacifistes, un Coin-Coin qui détesterait les yaourts et mangerait des aliments divers et variés et – et rien d'autre, elle n'espérait rien de plus de ce dernier, car il était déjà un canard idéal en dehors de sa pseudo-toxicomanie. Ils passeraient leurs journées à jouer dans la plus grande joie et respect des règles, sans qu'il n'y ait un écureuil assez fou pour les déformer, un chat machiavélique pour les enfreindre, et un canard pour encaisser les folies des susnommés, encore moins une grenouille qui les punirait.

Mais bizarrement, cette image d'amis idéalistes, aussi adorable fut-elle, n'arrivait pas à se compléter dans sa tête. Elle arrivait à cerner de façon générale ce qu'auraient été leurs journées –des heures et des heures passées à jouer dans le plus grand _amusement_ – (du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait), mais pour ce qui était des détails, comme des conversations qu'ils auraient eues ou des moments forts qu'ils auraient pu partager, Kaeloo bloquait. En fait, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir autre image que celle qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours : '' elle, interférant entre ses amis et leurs occupations pour leur proposer de jouer. Moignon, qui râle parce qu'il n'a rien compris aux règles ou qu'il les trouve injustes. Monsieur Chat, qui fait une remarque désagréable ou parle du crapaud. Coin-Coin, qui continue à déballer ses yaourts''. Ses pensées lui imposaient cette scène comme on imposerait des instructions strictes à un enfant, celles qu'il ne pourra jamais s'imaginer autrement. Si elle avait la capacité de changer ses amis, le ferait-elle ? Qui sait, peut-être leur retirerait-elle quelques désagréables traits –mais même cela corromprait l'ensemble de leur personnalité. D'un côté, il était indéniable qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent tels qu'ils étaient, même si ça la dérangerait d'un autre côté parce qu'ils étaient loin d'être parfaits, mais d'un autre –

Elle coupa nettement le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'un mal insoutenable traversa son arrière crâne, telle une vague altérant la mer calme. Elle posa aussitôt ses mains sur le sommet de sa tête verte, et massa maladroitement son front, poussant quelques geignements plaintifs, tandis que ses yeux s'étaient compressés dans une expression de douleur. Ses jambes se détendirent instinctivement, laissant faner leur crispation –ils furent si détendus que Kaeloo ne les sentit plus, comme s'ils avaient été anesthésiés, quoique cette sensation exquise ne dura qu'une seconde. Elle expira tout air dans ses poumons et fixa paresseusement le plafond de sa chambre dont la couleur était méconnaissable dans ce qui restait de la pénombre. Ses yeux clignèrent à maintes reprises, tentant d'effacer ces points noirs qui brouillaient leur champ de vision –mais ce geste bien qu'involontaire amplifia stupidement ses hallucinations. Sa fièvre la rappelait à l'ordre, lui intimant d'arrêter de penser à pareils casse-têtes lorsque tout ce dont elle avait besoin était un peu de repos.

Un pas infranchissable la séparait du sommeil, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon endroit ou poser pied, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait abandonnée à mi-chemin, entre la fatigue assommante et l'incapacité de dormir. Alors, elle tenta de fermer les yeux, dans un dernier élan d'effort. Qui sait, peut-être Morphée lui accordera-t-elle miséricorde.

…

– AAAAH !

Kaeloo rouvrit brutalement les yeux et écarquilla la bouche, dans un cri mort-né. Le rythme de son cœur commença doucement, puis dangereusement à s'accélérer, tandis qu'une vigueur d'inconfort inexplicable la poussa à se déloger puissamment de son oreiller. Sa tête bourdonnait violemment, et ses orteils libéraient une chaleur désagréable qui avait la disgrâce de coller les draps contre ses pieds. Aussi, un accablement inexplicable commençait à la gagner, comme si le plafond allait s'effondrer sur sa tête d'une minute à l'autre, tandis qu'elle avait appuyé ses mains sur son lit, se soutenant dans cette position qui la boursouflait un peu. Elle tourna la tête, et constata désagréablement une tâche d'eau qui s'était formée sous sa silhouette, imbibant son oreiller et son matelas.

 _Pourquoi je transpire autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi –et son incompréhension accrût ces mystérieuses et désagréables émotions qui l'animaient au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle était certes, fiévreuse, mais elle allait bien plus mieux qu'hier pour que cela soit une simple hallucination passagère ! Son cœur affolé, ses muscles crispés et sa peau moite la plongeaient plus que jamais dans le monde des sensations. Ainsi, elle tenta quelques exercices respiratoires, tout en s'insufflant des ordres murmurés et calmants. Elle n'avait fait aucun cauchemar –elle n'avait même pas dormi, en réalité elle avait juste fermé l'œil le temps de quelques minutes. Elle avait beau été dans les vapes, ses sens étaient tout de même restés suffisamment alertes pour lui signaler le moindre bruit. Ainsi, quelle fut donc la cause d'un tel affolement physique ? Fusse sa fièvre qui la rendait hérétique, faisait-il trop chaud dans la pièce et son corps réclamait rafraîchissement ? Improbable. L'appréhension et le stress qui plantaient leurs crocs dans sa peau un peu plus prestement chaque minute, lui témoignaient d'une menace qui n'était que trop réelle, trop sérieuse, pour être d'origine naturel.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_ Pendant un instant, une suggestion aussi ridicule qu'effrayante lui frôla l'esprit : elle était peut-être entrain de vivre ses derniers moments. Peut-être que son corps, à travers son déchaînement, se rattrapait à une vie qui lui glissait entre les doigts, tandis que son esprit, depuis toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait vivre, lui implorait de crier et demander de l'aide ! Kaeloo se figea, et fut figé avec elle son souffle. Non. _Ne pense pas à ça, c'est irrationnel, personne ne peut mourir d'une légère fièvre !_ Elle avait mesuré sa température avant de dormir, et il n'y avait eu rien d'alarmant. Au contraire, son corps semblait retrouver lentement mais surement, son sang froid –contrairement à son esprit qui faisait tout l'inverse. Elle n'était donc pas mourante, si ?

Il faisait nuit et la pièce était calme, silencieuse ; rien n'aurait pu perturber cette quiétude nocturne. Pourtant, ses sens persistaient à lui signaler d'une sourdine irritante, la survenue d'un évènement malfaisant. Quelque chose d'horrible allait se –

…

Un bruit assourdissant, violent et puissant, comme si la terre venait de s'effondrer, ou que les cloches de l'enfer avaient tinté, fit vibrer le sol du Pays-Trop-Mignon.

Kaeloo lâcha instinctivement un cri de pure terreur, tandis que son dos s'arqua tel un piquet. _Qu'est-ce que –_ Ses oreilles et sa tête commencèrent à émettre d'insatiables et atroces bourdonnements, mal interceptant ce brusque bruit. Les murs et le sol commencèrent à trembler sous ses pieds. D'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'insistance au fil des secondes, comme si sa maison ne tenait plus que sur une base. Kaeloo poussa un cri terrorisé et se jeta hors de son lit, encaissant un bref vertige, tandis que questions et ordres se bousculaient dans sa tête.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! C'est une explosion !?_

Sa tête tourna machinalement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, revendiquant une explication immédiate qui se trouvait certainement dehors.

C'est lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se dessinait comme une grande fumée noire envahissant l'horizon, que sa pire supposition se confirma.

 _C'est une explosion._

Son cœur s'arracha de sa poitrine, son poule s'accéléra, ses doigts suèrent. A partir de cette réalisation, et tout ce qui s'en suivit de péripéties tumultueuses, Kaeloo refit confiance à la nature la plus primaire de toute espèce animale : l'instinct de survie. La conscience, la réflexion, et tout ce qui rimait avec rationalité, la quittèrent, libérant de la place à la seule chose dont son corps avait besoin : l'adrénaline.

 _« Une explosion ?!_ »

Ce fut le signe de départ pour son corps. Le sang pulsa dans ses veines, rapide comme jamais, puis l'adrénaline tant quémandée fit enfin son entrée en scène, ramenant ses jambes engourdies à leur vivacité d'antan. Elles bondirent brutalement hors du lit, encaissant aussitôt une chute due aux secousses sismiques qui menaçaient de mettre à terre toute sa maison. Les choses se déroulaient à une vitesse phénoménale, et Kaeloo était trop terrorisée pour penser à ses biens matériels. Elle rampa jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, munie d'une dextérité non seulement propre aux grenouilles, mais à la vie. En quelques secondes, la rainette souffrante et abattue devint une véritable coureuse élancée d'une force et d'une détermination olympiques. Elle continua sa longue escapade en dehors de sa maison, s'accrochant tantôt aux murs, tantôt aux meubles et aux îlots, respirant une adrénaline des plus pures, ravalant tant bien que mal ses larmes et sa terreur. Elle aura bien le temps de se poser toutes les questions lorsqu'elle sortira d'ici, saine et sauve. Autour d'elle et sous ses pieds tremblants, plafond et sol vacillaient comme les pendules d'une horloge. On aurait cru à un séisme.

Sa porte ne lui avait jamais parue aussi salvatrice, alors qu'elle lui apparut enfin au bout de ce couloir qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus comme sien. « Enfin ! » cria-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tandis qu'elle ouvrit la battante en trombe. Elle se hissa dehors.

Et lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers le monde extérieur, la réalité la frappa des deux côtés.

Le premier coup fut physique. Lorsque son corps, ayant usé toute son énergie dans le transvasement d'adrénaline, s'écroula par terre, lui rendant autant de douleur que la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve durant ces quelques minutes. Les tremblements de ses jambes revinrent plus forts que jamais, les nœuds dans son ventre s'étaient unis formant un trou noir d'anxiété qui ondulait puis engloutissait lentement ses intestins, et sa tête n'était plus qu'un tambour sur lequel se déchainaient des bâtons résultants de vertige et d'une forte appréhension. Aussi, les battements tantôt violents tantôt mortellement lents de son cœur ainsi que l'irrégularité de sa respiration se passaient de commentaires. C'est à peine si elle se remémorait ce qui l'avait conduit ici, sur la pelouse de son jardin, tant le véritable séisme n'était pas celui qui secouait sa maison, mais sa tête.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Tu dois voir ce qu'il y'a !_

Accroupie, le dos vouté, la tête engouffrée dans les fleures, on l'aurait cru mourante. Mais non, malgré son teint qui n'était pas prêt de regagner sa couleur usuelle et l'incendie qui consumait sa gorge, elle tenta de ressaisir son courage. Les secondes passèrent, et à peine ressaisit-elle un brin de souffle, qu'elle leva les yeux.

Et le choc du second coup lui fit oublier le premier.

Le ciel. Le ciel auparavant bleu sombre, perforé par la brillance des étoiles et le clair de lune, avait carrément disparu... il était devenu noir comme le vide total. Il n'y avait plus de nuages immaculés, d'astres lumineux, de _nuit :_ s'était substituée, à leur place, une majestueuse masse noire qui montait peu à peu aux cieux sous formes de vagues enchevêtrées. A cette vision, il n'y eut plus de doute permis : une catastrophe grave, très grave, de la plus haute gravité dirait-on, était arrivée.

Ainsi, considérant la disparition des nuages et le règne de cette obscurité charbonneuse, l'image se fit non pas plus claire mais plus sombre dans la tête de Kaeloo. Guidée par un second instinct, si ce n'est mauvais pressentiment, elle se souleva tant bien que mal, supportant le poids de son corps tel un fardeau, et s'avança de pas titubants vers la source de la fumée, le regard vide, incrédule. Plus elle s'approchait, plus une chaleur accablante et dangereusement proche s'emparait d'elle, la poussant à haleter. La pelouse sous ses pieds, jusque la verte, avait pris une couleur crépusculaire, reflétant quelque chose qui se dressait au loin. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque pas, tandis que des questions terrifiantes germaient peu à peu dans sa tête.

 _Qui a fait ça ? Ou a eu lieu l'explosion ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?_!

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle rencontra brutalement _ce_ spectacle qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse.

Des flammes.

Des flammes majestueuses, de la taille d'un immeuble de cinq étages surplombaient les décombres de ce qui était auparavant… un immeuble, ou une construction dans le genre.

Les yeux de la grenouille s'écarquillèrent.

Un canapé était échoué sur la pelouse détruite, à quelques mètres de ce même feu. La couleur de son tissu, le rouge, avait été quasiment toute repeinte au charbon. Juste à côté de ce même canapé, s'étalait tristement par terre une nappe à carreaux presque totalement consumée par les flammes. Un peu plus loin, apparaissaient les lambeaux d'une autrefois majestueuse armoire –si ce n'est bibliothèque, qui fut dès à présent réduite à du petit bois, alimentant la combustion qui l'avait détruite.

Une ô combien saumâtre impression de déjà vu se fit dans la tête de Kaeloo, qui toisait ces trois meubles d'un regard immense, vide, comme s'ils renfermaient la réponse à toutes ses questions. Et c'était vrai. L'origine de la terreur qui l'avait réveillée en trombe, conduite jusqu'ici et frigorifié ses membres, était là, à quelques enjambées de chez elle.

D'autres meubles rendus méconnaissables par la chaleur étaient hasardeusement éparpillés. Chacun d'eux avait encaissé un coin sur la pelouse carbonisée, certainement balayés par l'intensité de l'explosion. Aussi était-il inutile d'évoquer toute la végétation et les rochers qui représentaient auparavant, le plafond de ce qui semblait être un ancien sous-terrain : leur décimation était la première à déplorer.

Le déclic se fit tout seul, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé.

L'image d'un salon familier, meublé d'un canapé rouge aux délabrements vêtus d'un drap à carreaux, d'une grande armoire remplie de livres et d'une cuisine ouverte, avoisinée d'une table à la nappe rouge...

Kaeloo sentit ses jambes la lâcher. La terre tourbillonnait autour d'elle, ou peut-être fusse sa tête.

…Il n'y avait qu'un seul habitacle à proximité de chez elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule maison meublée d'une bibliothèque et d'un grand canapé au drap à carreaux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sous-sol au Pays-Trop-Mignon.

Et c'était une chatière. La chatière de Monsieur Chat.

– _**MONSIEUR SAT !**_

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle cria le nom du félin avec autre émotion que la colère.

La première et la dernière, peut-être.

* * *

Quoiqu'ayant été fortement impactée par l'explosion, Kaeloo tenta tant bien que mal de se stabiliser sur ses jambes, qui furent réduites à un vulgaire ramassis de mollesse et de lenteur. Peut-être traduisaient-elles toute son impuissance.

– MONSIEUR SAT ! Réitéra-t-elle d'une voix brisée en retombant lamentablement sur le sol, inapte de se tenir sur pieds.

Elle tenta à respirer de profondes bouffées d'air malencontreusement polluées, saccadées, rapides, puis expirer en toussant. Croyait-elle peut-être que son impuissance était due à son choc. Voilà qu'elle expérimentait une crise de panique pour la première fois de sa vie, au mauvais moment. Fièvre, crise, quelle était donc la suite de cette lise d'empêchements que lui avait prévue le _bon_ dieu pour l'empêcher de venir en aide ?! Elle réitéra le processus plusieurs fois, tandis que ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes. L'atmosphère toxique qui l'encadrait de chaque côté et envahissait ses poumons accentuait son état piteux.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, tandis que son ami avait certainement besoin d'être secouru. Elle ne laissera pas cette fichue fièvre condamner sa responsabilité !

Ses jambes la trahissaient ? _Très bien_. Elle aplatit son ventre sur le sol et se mit à ramper tel un têtard vers les flammes, insouciante des lambeaux brûlants répandus par le crépitement des flammes, venant s'échouer sur sa peau. Elle était incapable de marcher ? _Parfait_ , elle rampera. Elle ne pouvait pas ramper ? Elle criera jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende.

– MONSIEUR SAT !

Sa voix atténuée semblait étouffer tout espoir que quelqu'un l'entende. Et pourtant, elle persistait à ne pas craquer, bien que sa vision floutée trahisse ouvertement sa faiblesse.

Elle fera tout son possible, coute-que-coute, pour parvenir à Monsieur Chat; ou du moins l'avertir de sa présence. Lui dire qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, à la fois si désireuse mais impuissante de le rejoindre et de l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas être cette gardienne indigne de protéger ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas être cette amie qui ne pense qu'à elle-même lorsqu'il s'agit de situations aussi catastrophiques que celle-ci. Elle voulait faire ses preuves auprès de ses proches, et plus particulièrement Monsieur Chat, qu'elle avait amèrement déçu aujourd'hui. Enfin... aussi fallait-il qu'il soit encore de ce monde.

Une horrible petite bile invisible mais bien palpable s'installa dans sa gorge, rien qu'en supposant une telle issue.

Non, Monsieur Chat ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne le devait pas. C'était le plus fort et le plus résistant d'entre eux ! Certes, il sera amoché, mais il s'en sortira en vie, n'est-ce pas ?!

Et aussi stupide soit-elle, elle se mit à prier que les chats aient réellement neuf vies. Sa prière prit plus de sens à ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le rugissement affamé des flammes, tandis qu'elles déchiquetaient les meubles de leur chaleur acérée, condamnant toute approche. Le crépitement et l'odeur étaient affreusement endurables, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, et la chaleur escaladait délibérément l'échelle de l'insupportable, et escaladait avec elle, l'anxiété de Kaeloo qui ne savait plus ou donner tête. Monsieur Chat ? Elle-même ? Ses amis ?

Elle était terriblement perdue et mal au point, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Sa tête la lançait, et la chaleur qui permettait à ses muscles de bouger la quittait petit à peu, faute de sa fatigue corporelle handicapante. Aussi, elle battait tous les records en termes d'anxiété. Le peu d'énergie qui lui restait se consumait dans des lamentations sans lendemain. Elle _voulait_ aider, mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas. Elle _devait_ intervenir, mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas.

Et il n'y avait pas pire sensation que de _vouloir_ –plutôt de _devoir_ – sans _pouvoir,_ car elle donne naissance à la culpabilité.

Enfin, dieu, aussi injuste et inexistant semblait-il dans ces moments d'oubli, lui envoya une voix distinctive qu'elle reconnut tant bien que mal :

– Coin !

Un hoquet de surprise la réveilla. Elle tourna sa tête tant bien que mal, et découvrit Coin-Coin, debout derrière elle, à la regarder avec toute l'inquiétude et l'angoisse du monde. Il avait quelques égratignures par-ci par-là, mais que du superficiel. Il avait certainement dû contourner les flammes pour venir vers elle depuis sa chambre. Et dans ce spectacle qui l'happait progressivement par son horreur, le canard lui parut comme ce rayon lumineux qui traversait la pièce sombre, si ce n'est cet ange gardien qui sauvait au dernier moment.

– O-..Oh, Coin-...Coin...

Elle le vit s'avancer vaillamment vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'éloigner le plus possible du lieu accidenté, et elle se sentit en sécurité dans ses bras, comme le ferait un enfant qui, resté trop longtemps prisonnier de ses cauchemars, s'était accroché à la chaleur maternelle à son réveil. Mais les rôles s'inversaient, ici. La figure maternelle devint Coin-Coin, et l'enfant traumatisé ne fut d'autre que Kaeloo.

 _Monsieur Chat._

– COIN-... Coin ! Monsieur-... –CHAT ! S'empressa-t-il de formuler entre deux toussotements, le dioxyde de carbone ayant déjà fait et refait le tour de ses poumons.

– Coin !

La gratitude et le soulagement qu'elle ressentit vis-à-vis de ce « Coin », ainsi que ses larmes qui ravivèrent leur intensité, présagèrent que Coin-Coin se dévouait à aller chercher le félin. Elle fut soigneusement adossée contre un grand rocher, à une cinquantaine de mètres du lieu de l'explosion. Elle vit Coin-Coin lui tendre une boîte de pharmacie urgentiste et un regard désolé, signe qu'elle devra se soigner elle-même (étant donné qu'il doit encore sauver Monsieur Chat et trouver Moignon), avant qu'il ne reparte vers le chaos semé un peu plus loin. C'est avec un soulagement momentané qu'elle respira une bouffée d'air nettement plus fraîche que ses antécédentes, sans pour autant sentir les bénéfices sur son corps. Son anxiété, encore elle, bouchait tout accès correct à ses poumons.

Elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour Coin-Coin, maintenant. Si Monsieur Chat lui avait bien appris un truc utile à propos de ce dernier, c'est qu'il était indestructible. Rien ne devrait le blesser mortellement, pas même les flammes. Pour sûr, il s'en sortirait avec quelques brûlures, mais elles resteraient superficielles.

Par contre, Monsieur Chat... Elle tiqua désagréablement. Encore elle, cette maudite sensation d'inutilité et de peur qui lui sciait le cœur et l'estomac. C'était deux sentiments qu'elle détestait sentir en même temps –car pour elle, avoir peur pour quelqu'un alors qu'on ne peut pas l'aider relevait plus de l'hypocrisie que de l'incapacité–. Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, étouffant une nouvelle vague de larmes imminente. L'indignité d'être leur amie commençait à se faire doucement ressentir à travers cette boule dans sa gorge, qui ne cessait de grossir telle une tumeur. Elle était non seulement l'organisatrice des jeux et des règles, mais aussi la responsable de l'établissement de la paix et du bonheur dans ce pays. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression de n'avoir accompli ce rôle que sommairement –c'est-à-dire, se contenter de crier ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, et taper accessoirement sur les autres quand ils lui désobéissent– ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle terriblement hypocrite, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part se lamenter dans un coin, tandis que son ami se noyait dans les flammes ? Son corps, à travers son incapacité à faire abstraction d'une légère fièvre au détriment de la vie de son ami, semblait retranscrire physiquement sa duplicité. D'une façon plus réaliste, plus douloureuse.

Monsieur Chat avait raison après tout. Dirait-on même que ses paroles n'avaient jamais pris autant de sens à ses yeux qu'à cet instant-ci; maintenant qu'elle goûtait au verre qu'elle avait fait boire aux autres. Elle n'était qu'une sale hypocrite. Elle se voulait mignonne, protectrice et joyeuse, mais elle n'accomplissait son rôle qu'à moitié. Toujours trouvait-elle un prétexte qui lui permettait d'échapper des situations qui la mettraient en danger, au péril de laisser ses amis encaisser toutes les conséquences. Sentir qu'elle avait monstrueusement failli à son devoir, couplées à l'horrible pressentiment que rien ne sera plus comme avant après cet accident _à cause d'elle_ , la faisaient violemment frémir d'une culpabilité qui enrageait son corps fiévreux. Seul moyen de la purger de son péché, fusse de lui ramener l'entièreté de ses amis. Sains et saufs.

– C-Coin... !

La voix de son ami fut comme cette vague salvatrice qui échoua son cœur noyé sur le rivage du soulagement. Elle leva les yeux, mi-souriante, dans l'espérance fatale de trouver ses amis comme elle souhaitait les revoir, sains et saufs, et –

… Et tout bonheur disparut de son âme.

Il n'y avait pas d'adjectifs pour retranscrire les émotions qui l'assaillirent aussi douloureusement que progressivement, comme se propage un venin mortel dans les veines. C'est à cette vision même, que l'évidence retentit dans le cœur frigide de la grenouille.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Depuis tous ces épisodes pendant lesquels il lui avait été donné de se transformer en Bad Kaeloo, Kaeloo avait vu Monsieur Chat sous plusieurs formes. Très maniable paraît-il, il pouvait être réduit en compressé en boîte, en livre, en cendres, en tête lorsqu'il était tant pressé que son corps « rentrait » littéralement dans son cou, ou simplement être difformé (une jambe ou un bras de travers). Ces formes aussi grotesques et effrayantes les unes que les autres, étaient toutes le fruit de la barbarie qu'exerçait Bad Kaeloo sur le matou quand il l'énervait. Toutefois, qu'elle lui éviscérait la tête ou qu'elle le transformait en boîtier, Monsieur Chat semblait avoir les mêmes capacités régénératrices de Coin-Coin. Certes, il conservait les séquelles sur son corps assez longtemps, mais le lendemain de l'accident, il revenait complètement rétabli, voir même prêt à encaisser de nouveaux coups. C'est pour cela que Kaeloo, quoique généralement peinée par la douleur qu'elle lui causait, ne se prenait pas la tête plus que ça à punir Monsieur Chat pour ses entourloupettes. Ces derniers-temps, elle était même arrivée à se convaincre que c'était normal de le frapper lorsqu'il dépassait les limites convenues. Et comme ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas (il semblait même l'encourager à le frapper), tout allait comme convenu. Il la met en colère, elle le frappe, ils oublient –et c'était un peu ça, la base de leur relation.

Mais à partir du moment-même ou ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son corps (non, cette masse molle sensée représenter son corps) soutenu tant bien que mal par les bras noircis de Coin-Coin, sa vision changea. Ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qui l'avait agressée en premier, ni même la tristesse ou la peur. C'était les remords, la culpabilité et l'immonde sensation d'avoir participé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'amochage de son corps.

Que dire, que décrire ? Son pelage orange n'était plus visible tant le charbon et les plaies ensanglantées s'y étaient acharnés, ses yeux étaient fermés d'une quiétude effrayante, ses lèvres étaient figées, et sa peau... quelle peau ? Ce n'était plus qu'une surface rigide, peuplée par de profondes blessures qui laissaient filer un lac de sang dont la course se finissait au sol, sous forme de gouttelettes au bruit répétitif et nauséabond. Mais tout ceci, ce fétide concentré de rouge et de noir, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle vit par la suite. Coin-Coin, en voyant le regard larmoyant de son ami s'écarquiller sur cette partie-là du corps du chat, baissa des yeux humides au sol. Oh oui. Lui aussi, il l'avait remarquée. Il sentit son cœur louper plusieurs battements qui désorganisèrent sa respiration, tandis qu'il eut le courage de relever les yeux une seconde fois vers son amie. Cette dernière s'était miraculeusement relevée, comme si l'urgence de la situation l'avait rendue insensible à la douleur sensée immobiliser ses muscles. Il la vit, entrain de bouger ses pattes handicapées par la peur en direction du chat –et il la sentit en même temps qu'elle, cette sensation d'avoir le cœur découpé en deux.

Elle fit le tour du corps mutilé de Monsieur Chat en rampant douloureusement, les yeux rivés sur son bas dos, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle eut une image suffisante sur celui-ci. Une seconde de silence; puis deux; puis d'autres, incomptables. Avant qu'un sanglot bruyant n'explose, suivi d'un long cri de douleur féminin.

La queue de félin de Monsieur Chat. Sa moitié remuante avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un trou noir sanglant.

– NOOOON ! Sanglota-t-elle. Si ce n'était sa position assise, elle se serait effondrée sans effort. Coin-Coin, dont les yeux étaient brumeux de larmes, ne put se contenir plus longtemps à l'entente du cri déchirant de son amie. Il s'effondra, tout comme elle, et allongea Monsieur Chat sur le sol. Kaeloo, incapable de se soutenir sur ses jambes après l'abomination qu'elle venait de voir, rampât piteusement jusqu'au corps de son ami. Elle enveloppa ses joues entre ses mains tremblantes, la lèvre inférieure mordue jusqu'au sang, les yeux gonflés, les larmes coulant telle une douce pluie sur le visage sinistrement _paisible_ du félin. Elle constata la rigidité effroyable de son pelage sensé être si doux, faute de tout ce charbon l'ayant souillé.

– Monsieur Sat… murmura-t-elle d'une voix terriblement triste et sceptique.

Rien que l'évocation de son nom l'entraîna dans un énième sanglot. A ses côtés, Coin-Coin pleurait silencieusement, le regard fermé et baissé au sol. Il n'avait même plus la force d'aller chercher Moignon. Il se réconforta dans l'idée que son ami devait certainement dormir à poings fermés, dans un sommeil heureusement profond qui lui épargnerait ce spectacle ensanglanté. _Tant mieux_ , tenta-t-il de se dire parmi ses sombres pensées. Moignon était le plus jeune, le plus immature et susceptible. Il ne devait pas voir ça.

Aucun enfant ne devrait voir ça.

– Non... Pas vous...

Pas lui.

Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit hier. Pas après leur réconciliation, aussi minime soit-elle. Pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour s'intégrer. Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses frères et son père. Pas après le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Pas alors qu'il ne lui a pas excusé. Pas alors qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'il valait pour elle. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être si injuste avec quelqu'un qui avait déjà souffert et vécu des choses imbuvables pour son âge ? Pire, qui avait fait l'effort de se réconcilier avec son vécu, d'avancer, sociabiliser ?

– Ze...

Coin-Coin rouvrit partiellement les yeux pour les relever vers son amie, scrupuleusement accroché à son début de phrase. Son regard s'écarquilla quand il vit son teint, rendu un peu pâle par la fièvre, virer versun _jaune_ carrément maladif. Son visage, face à celui du chat agonisant, était tracé par de longs sillions rouges, et son corps dansait sous les rythmes effrénés de ses sanglots perpétuels.

– Ze suis... Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots que sa gorge malade encaissa horriblement.

 _« Désolée ?_ Lui souffla sa conscience, d'une voix imaginaire qui frisait le sarcasme. _Tu n't'en rends compte que maintenant ?_ »  
Elle aurait aimé se dire, en réponse à sa propre conscience qui se rebellait contre elle, « mieux vaut tard que jamais » dans un dernier élan désespéré d'auto persuasion, mais il n'était pas tard. Elle était déjà arrivée au seuil du « jamais » ce jamais irréversible, éternel, qui ferme les choix et ouvre les conséquences.

– Si seulement…

Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de continuer ses lamentables excuses, ses pensées lui ramenèrent soudainement un souvenir qui n'avait presque rien à voir avec l'urgence de la situation. Un souvenir qu'elle s'était repassée en boucle hier, jusqu'à s'effondrer par terre.

 _« Mais c'est toujours comme ça, avec toi !_ »

Elle comprit, la nature de ce _ça_ ; sa définition : Elle ne se rendait compte des choses que lorsqu'il était trop tard. Monsieur Chat avait raison, comme d'habitude, et elle le détestait pour _ça_ –le fait qu'il ait toujours raison quand cela la concernait. Il y'avait des choses dont elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'hier; des choses qui auraient pu régler tous leurs malentendus depuis des années; des choses dont la valeur ne scintillait à ses yeux que maintenant –que trop tard. Et ces choses là, si primordiales en ces moments des plus cruciaux, étaient ses sentiments pour lui. Le fait qu'il était trop tard pour tenter de comprendre, trop tard pour se faire pardonner, trop tard pour dormir la conscience tranquille et pardonnée.

Ce qui était affirmé, dans cette ambiance bruyante et chaotique, était que Kaeloo avait eu entre les mains, pendant des années, une clef qui aurait pu résoudre bien des problèmes et des conflits. Une clef qui, si avait été usée, aurait donné vision sur un champ de bonheur et de contentement dont elle aurait pu jouir non seulement avec Monsieur Chat, mais aussi avec tous ses amis, des plus anciens jusqu'aux plus récents. Une clef qui s'était rouillée un peu plus à chaque dispute qui les séparait. Dès à présent, elle, cette clef, était bonne à jeter dans ces flammes qui consumaient inlassablement la chatière du chat.

 _« Quand je veux t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressens pour toi, tu me prends toujours pour un gros con »_

Elle allait définitivement mourir d'un infarctus, si elle continuait. Sa tristesse, si grande qu'elle peinait à l'évacuer, déchirait sa poitrine à la scie, puis déflagrait sa cage thoracique à coups de marteau. Elle ne parvenait même plus à pleurer, grimaçant sous l'effet d'une pression qui menaçait d'exploser son corps. Elle toussait bruyamment, évacuant cet air qui, bloqué par ses sanglots, peinait à oxygéner ses poumons. Mais elle n'en avait qu'à faire, de sa respiration, car celle (la respiration) de son chat était plus importante que la sienne, présentement.

– Z'est pas drôle, monsieur Sat ! ... Fini de zouer, réveillez vous ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à la fois suppliante, mais empreinte d'une ombre d'espoir, comme s'il allait réellement se réveiller.

Peut-être qu'il plaisantait, qu'il simulait cette inconscience pour guetter sa réaction. Il en était capable après tout, non ?! Il l'avait déjà manipulée maintes fois, pourquoi s'en priverait-il cette fois-ci ?

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un jeu !

 _« A chaque fois que j'y mets tout mon cœur, à chaque fois que je suis prêt à te l'avouer, tu m'remballes et tu fais passer ça pour un jeu ! »_

Sauf que ça ne l'était pas.

Et pour une fois, c'était elle qui mettait son tout son cœur à le réveiller tandis que lui, la remballait indirectement en restant évanoui. Un retournement de situation aussi cynique que révélateur.

– Mais – Mais ze ne comprends pas ! Il- il devrait déza être conscient, réprimanda aveuglément la grenouille, assaillie de plusieurs soubresauts. Il s'est touzours réveillé. Il a survécu aux pires choses ! Il va le faire auzourd'hui, hein Coin-Coin ?!

Et sa tête tourna vers son ami, laissant leur regard larmoyant s'entrechoquer brutalement, tandis qu'elle attendait de lui la moindre confirmation (même mensongère) de ses paroles.

Mais non.

Kaeloo savait qu'il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. Coin-Coin savait qu'elle lui demandait implicitement de la rassurer, lui dire quelque chose qui s'apparenterait à un souffle d'air frais dans cette suffocation qui les prenait au cou. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était une question rhétorique. Ainsi, Coin-Coin ne fit rien pour répondre. Il se tut, simplement, baissant le regard au sol. Peut-être eut-il compris que confirmer l'irréalisable ne ferait qu'encore plus de mal. Kaeloo le regarda encore quelques secondes de plus, espérant de lui le moindre geste affirmatif. Mais il n'en fut rien. Et son silence lui communiqua tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de pire. Quelques larmes supplémentaires s'échouèrent de ses yeux rouges, avant qu'elle ne retourne à la contemplation du visage amoché de son ami :

– Les sats ont bel et bien neuf vies, non ?! Enchaîna-t-elle. Alors pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?!

Le sous-entendu que ses mots laissèrent planer alourdit un peu plus l'atmosphère. Monsieur Chat était toujours resté conscient, même après les pires atteintes physiques que lui faisait subir Bad Kaeloo. Qu'importe la gravité de son état, il avait toujours conservé une pointe de lucidité, reposé sur son transat après des après-midi toutes entières à se faire tabasser. Alors pourquoi avait-il les yeux si fermement clos cette fois-ci ?! Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?! Pourquoi ne remuait-il pas le bout de ses doigts ?! Pourquoi ne criait-il pas, exprimant sa douleur assurément insupportable ?! Les pires suppositions s'enchainèrent rapidement dans la tête de Kaeloo qui, si possible de le redire, était à un brin de l'évanouissement.

– C – …

Elle cracha bruyamment une énième bouffée d'air toxique que ses poumons rejetèrent. Chaque mot semblait lui valoir un énorme effort :

– Coin-Coin ! – Il –… Nous devons emmener Monsieur Sat– à l'hôpital !

– Coin !

L'indestructible se rua sur son ami, écartant doucement Kaeloo de lui. Avant toute chose, il prit son poule en main, et intima à son amie de ne pas faire le moindre geste susceptible de le déconcentrer –outre le crépitement grésillant des flammes. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que le canard ne fasse le moindre geste, tenant la main de son ami d'une palme tremblante. Kaeloo, qui le regardait, eut la simple impression de souffrir à chaque seconde qui séparait son ami d'un sauvetage à l'hôpital. Elle aurait voulu crier à Coin-Coin de se dépêcher, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre opposé de calme. Peut-être voulait-elle entendre une bonne nouvelle dans ce ramassis de terreur.

– Coin !

 _Son cœur bat encore._

Et Kaeloo sentit son propre cœur pulser à nouveau.

Peut-être y'avait-il l'ombre d'un espoir à l'horizon.

* * *

Le Pays-Trop-Mignon n'était pas conçu pour être une ville moderne et accueillir des dispositifs jugés nécessaires pour la santé et le bon-vivre de ses habitants. Loin de l'étrange magie qui y régissait, il se résumait à un continent dont la superficie était entièrement couverte de pâturages qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il y'avait quelques montagnes et grottes ici et là, ainsi qu'une plage à quelques heures de voyage, mais le principal environnement duquel jouissaient ses habitants restait la verdoyance et l'air frais. C'était une compagne conviviale, loin du reflet urbain de Broadway et de ses bâtiments entourés de divers magasins à la lumière néon. Aussi, le Pays-Trop-Mignon, dans son intégralité, ne remplissait pas les conditions satisfaisant la mesure du « niveau de vie » de ses habitants –sous-entendons par là la présence d'hôpitaux, d'écoles et de forces de l'ordre. C'était un continent conçu pour le jeu. Les salles de classe et de médication disponibles avaient été créées pour le divertissement; elles n'étaient pas équipées de dispositifs sérieux et réellement utiles.

Tout ceci était dû à une raison très simple, néanmoins inquiétante dans un sens : _les habitants n'étaient pas supposés mourir, ou être en danger de mort imminente._ Naturellement, le Pays-Trop-Mignon était un endroit uniquement conçu pour le divertissement des jeunes enfants et préadolescents, en dépit de leurs histoires personnelles. Souffrance et douleur, quoique rythmant le quotidien de ses habitants, n'avaient jamais tué personne. Il y'avait une magie invisible ou une loi incompréhensible qui les maintenait en vie. Simple référence : Kaeloo et Moignon, quoique possédant chacun une vie, avaient survécu à des choses qui auraient logiquement tué n'importe qui sur le champ. Il leur ait arrivé quelques fois de réellement succomber, mais ils avaient toujours fini par ressusciter, grâce d'un événement aussi comique qu'irrationnel. Personne, à part Kaeloo (peut-être), ne semblait comprendre le fonctionnement de la vie et de la mort dans ce pays –et personne ne s'en souciait. Pour eux, la mort définitive n'existait pas, ce qui les arrangeait, et puis c'est tout.

Du moins, elle n'était pas sensée exister.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

– Comment ça, inadapté aux soins urzents ?! C'est une blague ! Vous avez bien opéré un écureuil autrefois ici, non ?!

– Bââââ !

Le sol aurait pu trembler sous le cri de la grenouille, qui avait levé les bras dans un geste scandalisé, le regard cerné, injecté de sang, et le teint blême. A ses côtés, Coin-Coin soutenait tant bien que mal son ami sur ses épaules, vacillant dangereusement sous son poids lourd. Rien ne s'était passé comme ils avaient espéré. Ils avaient débarqué de toute urgence vers la chambre hospitalière la plus proche, celle ou ils avaient emmené Moignon la fois ou il avait fait une crise à cause d'Ursula. Mais voilà que le mouton-docteur responsable du bloc principal les avait arrêtés, sous le simple prétexte qu'il ne disposait pas du matériel (et des connaissances) nécessaire pour prendre en charge un cas aussi grave. Il semblait leur réexpliquer à bout de nerfs et pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois, que le bloc ne se chargeait _que_ des cas et hospitalisations mineurs, celles qui garantissaient la vie des patients à coup sûr. Un chat coincé dans une dimension d'inconscience entre la vie et la mort ne pouvait donc pas être pris, faute d'une lourde responsabilité qui provoquerait le licenciement du mouton en cas de décès –et une transgression des règles générales qui régissaient le Pays-Trop-Mignon, jusque là peu coutume à ce genre de cas.

Evidemment, Kaeloo n'entendait pas de cette oreille là. Sa fatigue semblait s'être consumée en une colère sourde, tandis qu'elle s'était exagérément penchée sur la pauvre brebis :

– C'est INADMISSIBLE ! Vous n'pouvez pas laisser quelqu'un mourir sous un prétexte aussi ridicule qu'un licenciement ! C'est votre MISSION, nom de dieu ! Si vous n'aidez pas ce pauvre sat, qui aiderez-vous d'autre ?!

– Bââ ! Bêla négativement le mouton, tout en reculant face aux pas osés de Kaeloo, qui ne cessait de s'approcher furieusement, comme prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

– Ze ne veux rien entendre ! Ecoutez-moi bien, ze suis la gardienne de ce pays, et ze vous ordonne de prendre Monsieur Sat en sarze immédiatement, SINON… – !

Des éclairs jaillirent brusquement du corps fébrile de la grenouille, comme des coups de foudres qui s'abattaient sur son épiderme, tandis que ses biceps jusque là minuscules grossissaient à vue d'œil. Face à cette scène prémonitoire d'une transformation imminente, le mouton à lunettes tituba jusqu'à rencontrer le mur, impuissant, puis ferma instantanément les yeux lorsqu'il vit la rainette brandir son bras musclé sur lui. Il brailla une dernière fois, attendant le coup fatal qui mettrait fin aussi bien à sa vie qu'à sa carrière… et qui ne vint jamais. Le bruit des électrochocs se calma brusquement, et un silence meurtri s'installa autour de la potentielle victime, qui finit par rouvrir lentement les yeux. Aussitôt, il écarquilla le regard et régressa encore plus jusqu'à tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol, effrayé par la vision d'un coup de poing qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lorsqu'il leva le regard vers la source qui l'avait sauvé d'une défiguration certaine, il découvrit le canard. Sa palme jaune enrobait fermement le poignet à présent rétréci de la grenouille, qui le regardait à son tour avec des yeux vides, comme incapable de concevoir ce qu'elle fut sur le point de commettre. Le chat avait été délaissé sur le canapé, inconscient, salissant la moquette de ces gouttelettes rouges qui s'échouaient mollement de son corps.

Une scène digne d'un film émotionnel.

– Ze… ze suis…

Elle se tut, dans l'incapacité de digérer son acte mort-né. L'adrénaline, le stress, la fièvre, la fatigue, l'inquiétude, la culpabilité… c'en était trop pour son esprit –et peut-être que Coin-Coin et le mouton la comprirent, car ils demeurèrent silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne braille avec hésitation, toujours au coin du mur :

–… Bâa… !

– C'est vrai, vous feriez votre possible ?!

Un soupçon de joie s'invita dans les yeux de la grenouille qui s'était immédiatement ruée sur le mouton, lui tenant brusquement les pattes. Il confirma avec un dernier braillement.

Et Kaeloo explosa de larmes pour la première fois. Tout au long de leur trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle n'avait fait que pleurer silencieusement, puis essuyer aussitôt ses larmes, se forçant à poursuivre le susurrement de mots réconfortants à son ami inconscient. Elle s'était surpassée sur tous les plans –elle était carrément re-parvenue à marcher à côté du félin. Mais là, alors qu'elle eut cru voir Monsieur Chat expirer son dernier souffle dans cette salle d'attente, empêché de son droit le plus primitif par de ridicules directives citées sous les braillements d'un mouton soi-disant gentil, elle avait failli, _juste failli,_ succomber à une misanthropie définitive –si ce n'est dépression. Elle avait supporté trop de choses en peu de temps. Elle avait l'habitude de se forcer à sourire et transmettre des ondes positives autour d'elle, même quand elle était emplie de la négativité la plus pure, mais là, c'en était juste beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop –elle avait assisté à une explosion, avait vu le corps entièrement mutilé et sanglant de son meilleur ami qui ne lui avait pas pardonné, puis avait failli assister au décès imminent de ce dernier. Entre deux soubresauts, elle vint même à se demander à qui étaient destinées ses larmes : Monsieur Chat, ou elle-même.

Coin-Coin la soutint tant bien que mal sur ses pattes tremblantes, tandis que la brebis responsable s'était déjà relevé, et devait être en route pour informer ses assistants de ramener tout leur matériel.

– Coin-Coin…

Certainement ne fut-elle toujours pas remise de tout cet air charbonneux qu'elle avait infligé à ses poumons malades, car elle pencha violemment la tête, toussotant comme jamais. Le canard s'accroupit auprès d'elle, prêt à l'aider d'une quelconque manière, et posa une main fébrile sur son dos pendant qu'il plaça l'autre sur son bras, lui intimant d'aller se reposer sur le fauteuil de la salle. Chose qu'elle refusa, restant cloîtrée là ou elle était, au coin du mur.

– Il faut qu'on sache au plus vite… – qui a fait ça...

L'interpellé écarquilla le regard.

 _Qui a fait ça._

Jusque là, il ne s'était pas posé cette question d'une primordialité fatale. Fut-il noyé par les vagues gigantesques du stress de cette dernière heure, il n'avait pas pris le temps de remonter à la surface et respirer un peu de pragmatisme. Tout s'était fait dans l'adrénaline, la vitesse et l'émotion forte : à partir du moment où il avait arrêté sa dégustation de yaourts nocturne en entendant l'explosion, jusqu'à ce même moment ou il se tenait accroupi auprès de son amie. Ainsi, la question que Kaeloo venait de poser s'apparenta à une torche qui vint guider le canard dans le brouillard de ses pensées.

Une explosion ne se déclenche pas toute seule, naturellement. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait que deux hypothèses assez viscérales : soit c'était un accident, comme une fuite de gaz ou le feu crépitant d'une cigarette venant se frotter aux missiles que le chat entretenait chez lui, soit c'était une tentative d'homicide. Les deux suppositions étaient tout à fait possibles.

Mais aussi horrible puisse cela paraître, la première semblait ridiculement irréaliste. Tout au long de sa vie, Monsieur Chat avait maintenu multiple armes plus dangereuses et explosives les unes que les autres. Il y'en avait pour tous les goûts : les bazookas, les missiles, les bombes qui se déclenchent avec un simple bouton… et bien d'autres auxquels Coin-Coin goûtait quotidiennement. Ainsi, si un accident devait avoir lieu, il se serait produit depuis bien longtemps. De plus, le félin était bien trop malin et perspicace pour être victime d'une maladresse de sa part –rajoutons à cela son habitude de faire des nuits blanches, ce qui lui aurait permis de sentir l'odeur caractéristique du gaz bien avant l'explosion. Aussi, autre élément inquiétant : Monsieur Chat possédait plusieurs chatières dispersées tout au large du Pays-Trop-Mignon, qui étaient toutes espacées de longueurs raisonnables, cachées dans les rochers et buissons. Cela rendait leur localisation quasi-impossible. Ainsi, pourquoi l'explosion se serait-elle produit à la même chatière ou le félin sommeillait, et pas ailleurs ? Comment le coupable de tout cela, si coupable y'avait-il, avait reconnu l'endroit ou Monsieur Chat serait au moment de l'explosion ? Un endroit que lui-même et Moignon ignoraient, tant le félin était intraçable, dormant dans différente tanière chaque nuit ?

Et plus que tout, quel était le motif du coupable ?

Pour sûr, Coin-Coin savait que Monsieur Chat n'était pas apprécié de tout le monde; chacun des habitants de ce pays avait goûté une bouchée de son caractère détestable –mais à son observation, ils s'y étaient tous habitués, finissant par se dire qu'il était ainsi. De toute façon, personne n'était meilleur que l'autre; tous avaient une part d'obscurité et de violence en eux. Monsieur Chat montrait la sienne plus souvent, c'est tout. Malgré cela, personne n'avait cherché à se venger concrètement de lui.

Toutefois, en termes d'ennemis potentiels, Coin-Coin pouvait trouver quelques habitants au profil plus ou moins convaincant. Il y'avait Pretty qui proclamait aimer le chat malgré la haine qu'elle lui voue de ne pas réciproquer ses sentiments. Irait-elle jusqu'à lui faire du mal par frustration de ne pas l'avoir ? Le canard n'en savait rien. Il y'avait aussi Olaf, qui –

 _Olaf._ Et si c'était lui ? Après tout, une _explosion_ au beau milieu d'une nuit _glaciale,_ cela faisait partie de son champ lexical. Il eut dû profiter du mauvais état de la gardienne à fin de mettre à terme ses plans de domination fourbes, en commençant par l'ennemi qui l'agaçait le plus. Oui, c'était peut-être ça…

Mais… d'un autre côté, Coin-Coin était quasiment certain qu'Olaf ne se permettrait pas tel sadisme. Certes, il aurait tenté pareil coup dès son arrivée au Pays-Trop-Mignon, mais au fil des jours, il était presque devenu leur ami. II ne manifestait plus autant de haine à leur égard, il participait à certains de leurs jeux, et il avait même sollicité leur aide durant plusieurs instances. Ses discours de maître du monde n'étaient plus aussi impérieux qu'avant, et semblaient même inclure une potentielle protection des habitants du Pays-Trop-Mignon (s'ils acceptaient de collaborer). Et puis, dans l'extrême figure des choses, le manchot n'était pas du genre à attaquer dans le dos de ses ennemis. Si guerre voulait-il déclencher, il le ferait devant eux.

Non… le responsable de tout cela avait un désir bien plus malsain… si Olaf aurait voulu tuer Monsieur Chat, il l'aurait fait d'un coup. Mais là, le coupable semblait avant tout poussé par le désir de _torturer_. Coin-Coin irait même jusqu'à parier que ce meurtrier avait prévu, en cas d'échec de sa tentative d'homicide, d'infliger tout de même des séquelles profondes et un traumatisme invivable au félin.

Coin-Coin soupira tristement. Rien que de penser à ce que son ami endurera après son réveil…

 _S'il se réveille._

La réalité l'électrocuta violemment lorsqu'il sentit le poids d'une tête sur son épaule. Kaeloo avait renoncé à aller sur le fauteuil, encore moins à essayer de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'état dans lequel était son ami, qui était toujours inconscient sur le canapé. Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, puis enveloppé ses bras tout autour de son corps frêle. Son visage n'était plus qu'un tableau triste, bafouillé de couleurs blêmes, faute de toutes les émotions qu'il avait exprimées jusqu'à épuisement. Ses yeux fixaient le mur en face, sans expression, sans éclat, aussi fatigués qu'impuissants d'exprimer quoique ce soit. Coin-Coin ne fit rien pour tenter de la relever. Le sol était froid, peut-être sale, elle était malade, terriblement épuisée, mais rien n'importait. Il se contenta de la soutenir silencieusement, mettant une main sur son bras.

– … Comment dire à Moignon ?

Coin-Coin lui jeta un regard circonspect à l'entente de son ton morne. Jamais n'avait-elle eu la voix aussi éteinte; même dans ses pires états, ses paroles étaient toujours teintées d'émotion. Mais là, plus rien. Son indifférence lui montait tristement au nez, tandis qu'il hocha négativement la tête, causant une légère friction contre son front brûlant.

– Coin… ( _On lui expliquera quand on le croisera)._

– Ze sais, mais… comment vais-ze lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Le pauvre va être effrayé en découvrant l'endroit… ze ne sais pas même pas quels mots employer pour lui dire que Monsieur Sat n'est pas –

Le bruit de plusieurs pas pressés attisa leur faible attention réciproque. Une horde de moutons munis d'un brancard se rua sur Monsieur Chat. Certains essayèrent de le mettre tant bien que mal sur le brancard avec leurs petites pattes et leurs têtes, tandis que d'autres s'activaient déjà à lui placer un masque respiratoire relié à une poche transparente. Kaeloo, qui n'avait aucune vision sur le corps de son ami caché par la laine de tous ces moutons, voulut se mettre sur pieds à fin de tenter de suivre le brancard, mais Coin-Coin la retint par les épaules. Elle n'était pas en état de faire le moindre effort. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'est espérer.

Et entre l'arrivée imminente de Moignon et le résultat de l'opération, aucune attente ne semblait plus réconfortante que l'autre.

… _**TO BE CONTINUED ….**_


End file.
